Girls Cabin Number 2
by Sora no Hairo Yuki
Summary: [AU] The girls all meet up at somewhat of an anarchy camp. Drama, revenge, punishment and extreme perversion lurk around the campgrounds. [Multiple Pairings, NORM&CRACK]
1. Drop Off

Girl's Cabin Number 2

Chapter 1

* * *

**Tenten POV**

Stupid mother, stupid camp, stupid gay summer. If we were still in school, I'd have something to do at least. But no, I just had to sit on my ass and relax for my first two weeks of vacation and have mother dearest complain about me being lazy. I'm so not lazy, Shikamaru is, but that's beside the point. All that matters is, I'm here at a lame-ass goody-goody leadership camp. I don't know anyone and if I do, it's probably one of those nerds at school who have 1000 community service hours. Why do I have to be here? WHY?

**Normal POV**

Tenten's mother kicked her daughter and her suitcase out of the Escalade and drove away with out even saying goodbye. Tenten sat there looking at the people around her and recognizing no faces. At least they didn't look too nerdy. In fact, the girls looked rather slutty and Tenten found herself checking out a few guys. Then her eyes fell upon a familiar face.

"I know you!" She yelled as she jogged up to a guy with dark hair tied up so he resembled a pineapple.

"Thank God! I thought I'd be all alone here," she sighed in relief.

"Your mom force you into this troublesome camp?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so," she groaned.

"That makes two of us."

* * *

**Ino POV**

Yes! I love camp! I love Guys! Everyone knows this is the absolute best camp to meet guys. It's great cause parents think it's some camp for cutesy virgin volunteer honor students, they're so oblivious. Ooo, I already see a few hotties! That one with the ponytail would look so sexy if he let his hair down, but he's already being bugged by that whore with the buns on her head. Anyway, there are way hotter guys than him, like that sexy guy with the black hair and eyes. I have to hook up with him.

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure you have everything Ino darling? Your blow dryer? Straightener? Full bottles of shampoo and conditioner?"

"Yes mother."

"Oh I'm gonna miss you so much sweetie! If you need anything, call me and I'll make sure Thomas gets it to you right away."

"I won't need anything mommy."

"Alright, I'll see you in two weeks!"

Ino's mother squished her daughter's face in between her massive fake boobs, kissed her goodbye and cat walked all the back to her Range Rover. Ino dropped her luggage by the front of the main building for it to be taken to her cabin. She went inside and noticed Mickey Mouse chatting away with Spongebob's house and scowled at the girl's directness and decided to subtly bump into a certain black hair, obsidian eyed Incubus.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

My parents are so fucking gullible, excuse my language, not. They seriously think I'm here to get 50 community service hours and to learn leadership shit. Ooo, say that 5 times fast: leadership shit, leadership ship, leadership shipt, leadershit shit, ok I give up. This is basically a place too hook up for 2 weeks, I can't believe no one's ratted it out before. Anyway, last year, I made out with this cute kid out by the pond at two in the morning. I wonder if he's here again this year.

**Normal POV**

"I'm so excited to learn the life saving skills, like CPR!"

"I bet you are sugar muffin. I have to go now, make sure you call me. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy! See you in 2 weeks!"

Sakura kissed and hugged her father and ran in side the main building. First thing she did was a scan of all the people: skanks and sexy boys, perfection. She spotted a familiar face that was glued on hers a year ago. He definitely wasn't cute anymore, he was fine! So fine, that a certain blonde slut couldn't keep her paws off of him.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

This is my first time going to a stay over camp. I'm nervous about meeting new people the most. Father insisted that I come here to learn leadership skills though. I'm glad I won't be alone here, I have my cousin Neji to look after me. He doesn't say much, but at least I know him. That scantly clad girl with the pink hair goes my school.

**Normal POV**

"Don't let her get hurt."

"Yes Hiashi-sama."

"She can't get sick."

"Yes Hiashi-sama."

"And do not let any boys touch her!"

"Yes Hiashi-sama."

"Very good, I'll be going."

Hinata's father finished lecturing her cousin and left.

"Neji nii-san, you d-don't h-have to-"

"Good."

Neji walked away, leaving Hinata alone and looking nervously about. She saw a pink haired girl from school who was extremely popular and held the title of being the first to be fingered during a class. Hinata wasn't involved with people like that, but she was the only person she recognized and headed towards her direction.

"Hey! I don't know you! I'm Naruto, now you know me, just like everyone else!" Hinata looked up to see a cute blonde boy with big blue eyes.

"Ah, um, my n-name is H-Hinata," she stuttered.

"Alrighty Hinata-chan, tell me about yourself and don't be shy!"

Maybe camp won't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

Neko: Aikyo, what the hell is this? 

Aikyo: Well you know how I blew up my computer, I wrote this on paper while I was waiting for it to be repaired.

Neko: But this isn't on your list of projects in your profile.

Aikyo: So? I needed a break!

Neko: You should be working on those projects. Your fans are eagerly waiting for you to update "Different Changes", "Holidays" and "Forever."

Aikyo: Stop making me feel guilty!


	2. Ice Breaker ! Ino

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 2: Ice Breaker - Ino

* * *

"Everybody listen up! You know that honor code that you signed before you came here that said you wouldn't do drugs and shit? Well screw that, forget it, we shredded those. Now go have fun for the next hour, your names are posted on your cabin door, not like you'll be staying in yours most of the time," the camp director, Tsunade, announced and mumbled that last bit.

"Remember, there is a curriculum, and if you don't follow it, boys will spend the night with me and Anko and girls will stay with Jiraiya, am I clear? Now get to your cabins!"

* * *

Tenten was the last one to find girls cabin #2. It looked pretty plain on the outside, but when she walked inside, she stepped on pink fuzzy carpet. There weren't bunk beds as suspected, but rather 6 twin size beds spaced evenly apart. Ino, Sakura and Hinata turned to see their new cabin mate. The girls were all staring at each other, secretly making judgments and checking each other out like lesbians.

"Hell biotches! I'm Temari, you're CIT. Feel free to change out of your disguises, dump your clothes out everywhere or bring in some random new guy so we can gang bang him."

Ino and Sakura smiled, Tenten smirked and Hinata blushed. Ino and Sakura peeled off their clothes shamelessly and went over to their giant designer suitcases and dug around for micro-minis and tank tops. Tenten wanted to change into shorts, due to the heat, but when she unzipped her bag, the only shorts she could find were ridiculously short and white. She found a little note on top that read "This is what you get for not packing your own stuff. Love, Mom." She groaned and put them on, saving herself from sweating to death. Hinata just took off her jacket. She wore a plain white t-shirt, but the style enhanced her curves extremely (I buy them all the time at Forever 21, haha). Her Lucky Brand jeans fit perfectly, showing off her lower curves.

"Good, my whole group is here. I'm Anko, your counselor. Just incase you care: I don't wear underwear, so when I'm changing, look the other way unless you really like my ass. Now, let's get going back to the main building."

* * *

They arrived and saw the other cabins standing around. Tsunade and Jiraiya were on the stage/platform, ready to announce events.

"Alright, you guys are gonna be divided into cabin families. Girls Cabin 1 and Boys Cabin, this corner. Girls and Boys cabin number 2, this corner…" Tsunade ordered.

Girls Cabin Number 2 moved to their corner and checked out the members or Boys Cabin Number 2. There was pineapple head, who Tenten was already talking to, a blonde boy who resembled a fox who was flirting with Hinata, Hinata's scary cousin who was glaring into space and that super sexy guy with the black hair and onyx eyes. The CIT had silver hair and bangs pulled back in a ponytail and wore glasses. The counselor had silver hair too that stood up and wore a bandana covering his face from his nose on down.

"Okay, I'm giving you a paper with a list of things you have to do. It's like and ice breaker. You have to get a person to signed under the task you did as proof that you did it. A person can't sign twice, am I clear?" Anko explained as she passed out papers to everyone in cabin family 2.

The paper read:

1. Pants/Skirt someone.

(Okay, so that would be kinda fun/funny.)

2. Smack a random person's ass.

(That shouldn't be too hard either.)

3. Flash someone.

(So the guys were safe, and for the girls, let's hope that they all wear bras.)

4. Moon someone.

(The guys are probably just loving this by now. Pray that none of the guys wear thongs.)

5. Hug a random person.

(That's kinda weird.)

6. Kiss the hottest girl in your opinion.

(Aw, poor boys are forced into kissing the hottest girls, plus getting to see some girl/girl action, boo hoo.)

7. Kiss the hottest guy in your opinion.

(Lucky girls get to kiss all the hott dudes and see their yaoi fantasies come to life.)

8. Lick a person's lips.

(Okay, then. Wow, that should only be done during sex.)

After reading this, some squealed, some scowled, some blushed and others twitched.

* * *

**With Ino**

Ino walked up to an unsuspecting Uchiha Sasuke, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for a good 10 seconds.

"Sign under number 7," she said in her sexiest voice. He did as he was told.

She turned away from him and scanned everyone's shocked looks since she was the first one in the group to make a move. She chuckled to herself, smirked and walked away confidently to find someone to pants. She stealthily came up behind a guy with brown hair that defied the laws of gravity and muscular arms. Then his pants were down in a flash revealing his hairy legs and tidy whities.

"Haha! Zaku still wears tidy whities!" His group laughed.

Ino smirked again and held out her paper to the boy and pointed to number 1. He reluctantly signed.

Next, she ventured off smacking someone's butt along the way and got them to sign number 2. Then her eyes fell upon the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet earth. Ino almost dropped to her knees and started chanting "I'm not worthy," but restrained herself. She had dark hair tied up in a bun and had two long strands almost covering the front of her face, which was the most angelic face she had ever seen in her life. She decided that this was by far, the hottest girl at camp. Ino was almost afraid to touch the girl she was so pretty, but kissed her anyway.

"Sign number 6?" Ino asked.

"Er, I'm a guy," angel face replied.

"WHAT? B-b-but, but, y-y-you're too b-b-beautiful!" Ino cried.

"Thank you, but I can not sign under 'hottest girl' for I am a boy," he/she/it said calmly.

Ino twitched and then started yelling, "Somebody tell me I must be imagining things! She's a girl I tell you! Not a boy, a girl!"

"Sorry, but Haku is a boy. He's in my cabin," came a voice from a scary man who wore a bandana like Kakashi's and had no eyebrows. Ino screamed and ran away from the crazy corner.

Ino stopped running when she ran into Tenten. 'I guess she's kinda cute,' Ino thought to herself and kissed the unsuspecting girl.

"I know you're a girl cause your in my cabin, but I have to ask you this anyway: Are you a boy?" Ino asked in all seriousness.

Tenten stared at the blonde, blinked and then looked down.

"No, I am not a boy."

"Great! Now sign number 6!"

The bun haired girl signed and Ino turned around to see a dorky chubby kid. She loved fooling around with people like that, so she mooned him, showing off her hot pink thong. The boy drooled and you could lift him off the floor with a spatula. She fixed her skirt and got him to sign number 4.

She had so much fun messing with nerdy kids that she picked out another one with a bowl hair cut and giant bushy eyebrows. She pulled down the front of her already low cut top and revealed her cute lacey pink bra. She smiled and winked at him. The boy nearly fell over, but regained his balance and signed number 3 while holding his nose from bleeding.

Next, Ino went over to over to her cabin family's corner and saw the boy's CIT. She went up to him, hugged and said, "You're cute."

"Thanks," he smiled and signed number 5.

Now she only had number 8 left. This was no move to put on a dork, this guy had to be hott. She looked around and she saw the one. He might be a pineapple head, but he was so damn smexy in her opinion. Of course, he couldn't even compete with Sasuke, but that face and the pierced ear, yum! Ino licked her own lips as she went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not gonna kiss me are you?" He asked bluntly.

"Of course not," she replied as she closed her eyes and licked his lips.

She pulled away and said, "Told you I wouldn't kiss you."

"Troublesome woman," he muttered as he signed number 8.

* * *

Neko: You spell "hot" with two t's.

Aikyo: Ooo, so that's why the spell checker said it was spelled wrong…

Neko: And I thought I was stupid…

Aikyo: Well you are a blonde.

Neko: Well you're a brunette, so you have no excuse.

Aikyo: Yes I do. I use Dumb Blonde shampoo to keep my hair chocolate brown instead of black.


	3. Ice Breaker ! Tenten

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 3: Ice Breaker – Tenten

* * *

Tenten was not a happy camper, literally. Ino had just kissed her. A freak who wore purple make-up all over his face kissed her too. Naruto had pants-ed her and she had seen more asses, boxers, bras and man boobs than a porn freak. The worst of all of them, a tall guy with long black hair and red eyes licked her lips. Not that he was ugly or anything in fact, he was really hott, but it was still disgusting.

She looked at this list and twitched. She found this whole situation ridiculous. Why would they want them to this kind of stuff? She looked at the list again and thought, "What will happen if I don't do these things?"

Then she remembered Tsunade saying something about sleeping with Jiraiya if the curriculum wasn't followed. Was this ice breaker part of the curriculum? Tenten looked at the man on the platform, who gave her a sexy smile and bedroom eyes. She shuddered and decided not to risk it.

She looked at the sheet and read number 1: Pants/Skirt someone. Tenten searched for a good victim who was off guard. She looked at her own friend, Shikamaru, who was looking annoyed with everything going on. She snickered to herself as she came behind him and yanked his pants down. The only problem, his pants didn't come down. She tried again and tugged harder this time and they still didn't come down. She got frustrated and started violently yanking at his pants.

"Tenten?"

Tenten stopped what she was doing and looked around to see the people were staring at her, along with Shikamaru.

"Tenten, I'm wearing a belt," he stated bluntly.

She twitched. "What the hell is your problem? Guys are supposed to wear baggy jeans that don't fit them and have their asses hanging out but are covered by their over sized shirts!"

She turned him around, undid his belt, button, and zipper and pulled his pants down.

"Ha!" She yelled triumphantly. Then she noticed even more people staring now and Shikamaru blushing. Then she blinked and looked down at what she just did.

"Oh my god that was not what it seemed like. Oh my god, that was so wrong," she blushed.

"Ugh, troublesome," he groaned as he pulled up his pants and re-did his belt.

"Will you still sign for me?" She asked, still totally embarrassed.

"Yeah, whatever." He signed the silly paper and Tenten looked at the next task: Smack a random person's ass.

She looked behind her and hit the butt closest to her. The person turned around and it was the guy who had licked her lips! He smiled seductively at her.

"Oh, you came back for more?" He smirked.

"Oh god, just sign the damn paper and get away from me!" She cried as she shoved the "damn paper" in his face.

He chuckled and signed the sheet. He handed it back to her and winked. Tenten took the paper at ran away from him. When she checked the for task number 3, she read what that guy had signed, since it was a bit longer than just a signature. "Uchiha Itachi, CIT of boy's cabin 4." She twitched and looked back over at him, who smiled at her and she huffed and walked away even further.

She finally read number three, which was: Flash someone. She would feel way more comfortable flashing a girl than a guy, so she went back to her corner and found her CIT. Tenten lifted up her shirt and quickly pulled it back down.

"Aw, what a cute bra! Let me see it again," Temari squealed.

"Do I have to?" Tenten groaned.

"Yes, or else I won't sign," she smiled.

Tenten sighed and lifted up her shirt again to show off her adorable demi that was red and white striped with scrunched up white lace on the top of the cups.

"There, now will you sign?" She asked as she flattened her shirt out.

"Mm hm!" The CIT nodded and signed away.

Next was: Moon someone. This time she went to her counselor, and pulled down her shorts and pulled them back up.

"If I wore underwear, they'd look like yours," Anko joked, referring to Tenten's white panties with pink polka dots and red lace trim. Tenten laughed and got her sign number 4.

Then, it was number 5: Hug a random person. Just going up to someone and hugging them was strange. She walked a few steps around, closed her eyes and spun around a few times then stopped. She was facing a guy with short red hair and looked totally unapproachable. But, he was the random person she just so happened to be facing and hugged him anyway.

The guy just stood there like a plank and glared at her when she let go.

"Eh, sign number 5," she said uncomfortably and he did so.

Tenten read the list again and noticed that the 3 worst were last. She didn't want to kiss anyone or lick anyone's lips, but she had come this far on the list and cringed when she thought of the consequences.

"Kiss the hottest girl in your opinion," read number 6. She looked around and saw a nervous looking Hinata. She went over to the shy girl and lightly kissed her.

"Listen, do you want me to sign number 6 for you?" Tenten suggested as Hinata signed her sheet.

"Ah, t-thank you!" The clear-eyed girl exclaimed in relief that she didn't have to kiss a girl and held out her paper for Tenten to sign.

"Nothing to it," she smiled at her good deed of the day.

With that off the list, Tenten looked around for the hottest guy. There were plenty to choose from, but none that she would die for. She didn't want to kiss any hott guy, she wanted the hottest guy.

Then she realized she was getting into this. Tenten admitted to herself that she was enjoying this more than she thought. She looked at her list and saw number 8: Lick a person's lips. She saw a nice candidate with long-ish silver hair, green eyes and wore thick eyeliner under his eyes. She strutted up to him, looped an arm around his neck, and licked his lips.

When she pulled away, he looked un-amused, but signed away under number 8.

After she walked away from the guy whose name was Kimimaro, she found herself back in her cabin family's corner again. She sighed and looked over to see a gorgeous boy with long beautiful brown hair and clear eyes like Hinata's leaning against the wall. Tenten blinked to see if he was real and remembered that he was in her cabin family. She blushed when he caught her staring at him.

She went over to him and studied his face closely.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Tenten thought for a moment and replied, "I'm going to kiss you."

"Why?"

"Because," she responded.

"Tell me," he demanded.

She smiled. "Because I think you're hott."

He smirked and let her kiss him.

* * *

Q&A

Q: Isn't Temari a total cold-hearted bitch?  
A: Yes, but I tweaked her a bit, ha.

Q: Where's the Anko/Kaka?  
A: I'll drop subtle hints later.

Q: Who's Temari gonna be with?  
A: I have no fucking idea.

Q: Is there gonna be Tenten/Itachi crap?  
A: Maybe, I like crack pairings, but you know Neji and Tenten are made for each other.

Q: Is it true you went to a camp like this?  
A: Yes, not this extreme, but very similar.


	4. Ice Breaker ! Sakura

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 4: Ice Breaker – Sakura

* * *

Sakura was ecstatic when she got the list…until Ino kissed Sasuke. Then, Sakura was pissed. She stared after Ino when she walked away and then glared at Sasuke.

She went on a rage, practically ripping off a counselor's pants and causing a boy to fall over she smacked his ass so hard. She calmed down a bit after that and finally focused on what she was doing. She sighed and looked at the list again, her eyes wandering over number 7 repeatedly. She took in a deep breath, held it in for 10 seconds and let it out.

"Does he remember me?" She wondered.

She looked around the room and saw other people enjoying themselves with the ice breaker, so decided to make the most out of this. She had to get herself out there and known to every guy at the camp. Her emerald eyes met with a pair of dark eyes across the room. She smiled playfully at him and played with the hemline of her skirt. The guy was near drooling until his pants fell down to the floor and Sakura saw Ino behind him.

Damn! She just hated that Ino so much, taking the attention away from her. Sakura remembered the blonde from last year. She was the most popular girl at camp and had every guy kissing her boots. Sakura vented her jealousy of the girl on a quiet boy while skipping stones by the pond after midnight. The boy told her in all seriousness that he didn't particularly care for Ino, that's when Sakura jumped on top of the boy named Sasuke and kissed him out of joy.

This year was gonna be different though. Sakura gets what she wants now, no ifs, ands or buts. She marched up to the boy who was re-adjusting his pants and said, "You never got to see the rest of the show."

She began fooling around with the hem of her skirt, which totally caught Zaku's attention. She pulled it up ever so slightly and giggled when he was leaning in so far that he stumbled. Finally she lifted her skirt up all the way, just giving him a brief glance and her lavender thong. By the look on his face, you could tell he wanted more when he signed the paper, but she spun around and went off to do another task.

She looked around and saw a cute blonde haired boy from her cabin family. Sakura went over to him and waved at him cutely, he smiled back.

"Hey," she said sexily.

"Hey!" He greeted.

She quickly flashed him.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he joked, pretending to be un-amused.

"Naruto!" She playfully hit him on the arm.

"What? You flashed me last year too, remember?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Oh, I remember, you called me 'flatty'."

Naruto laughed. "I guess I remember that too!"

He signed number three and Sakura turned around to see a beautiful girl with long, and I mean LONG, dark hair. The girl was absolutely gorgeous and Sakura wasn't even jealous of her she was so pretty. She went up to the girl and kissed her. This got a few hoots and hollers. The girl name Kin signed number 6.

Next, Sakura saw a handsome guy with wild dark brown hair. She liked his edgy look and went up to him and hugged him. She had to get herself out there and known. She released the guy from her hold and smiled sweetly at him. He signed number 5 as Kiba.

Now were her two favorite ones. She knew who the hottest guy was, it was definitely Sasuke. Of course, she didn't want to go up to him yet. His lips were still tainted from that damn bitch Ino. So, she ventured around for a good candidate for number 8. She searched and searched, but no one interested her in particular.

She was just about to go up to Sasuke, when she saw an extremely gorgeous face that resembled Sasuke's in a way. She kept trying to get this guy's attention, but nothing was working, so she marched up to the guy and stood right in his line of vision. The guy just moved his head as if he were trying to see around her. Sakura huffed and walked up to him, looped an arm around his neck and licked his nice lovely lips.

"Oh, hi," he simply said.

She wanted to smack this guy, but just gave him the paper and he signed number 8.

She sighed and spotted Sasuke immediately. Her anger at Ino had worn off and she was ready to give Sasuke an even better kiss.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerily.

"Hey," he responded calmly.

"Remember me?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course," he smirked.

Sakura was about to kiss him, but he spoke.

"You just licked my brother's lips," he commented.

"So?"

"This would be like an indirect kiss with my brother and that's just wrong."

"That's hott," she whispered and kissed him for a good 15 seconds and let go.

He snaked his arms around her waist.

"You're hott."

He kissed her back.

* * *

A/N: I'm so super sorry about this amazingly short chapter. I seriously wish I could write more, but without me being about to describe the pants-ing and the butt smacking, it gave up a lot of space. So I guess I'm just writing this long author's note to add in more words, haha.

Your Questions Answered Here

Q: OMG you seriously went to a camp like this?  
A: Yes, but like I said before, not this sexy. I did have to hug someone, smack someone's butt, kiss someone and dirty dance with someone of the same sex and dirty dance with someone of the opposite sex. And my counselor didn't wear underwear either, just like Anko. Yeah, and we got away with going out late at night and going into boy's cabins. Rumor has it that some people even had sex, dunno though.

Q: Who's Temari gonna be paired with?  
A: Well, I guess I'll make this a crack and put her with Kabuto. It'll be interesting, but they're both CITs so it works.

Q: Where's Hinata?  
A: Next chapter is Hinata's chapter with the ice breaker! This will be interesting…

Q: Sasuke seemed a bit OC in the chapter, why?  
A: Cause he has a soft spot for Sakura!


	5. Ice Breaker ! Hinata

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 5: Ice Breaker – Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Hinata looked at the listed in stupor. If she weren't so shy, her jaw would've hit the ground, a loud scream would erupt from her vocal chords and she'd yell something along the lines of, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHY THE HELL ARE THEY MAKING US DO SHIT LIKE THIS? OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO WRONG!" But no, Hyuuga Hinata is still the same shy introverted girl we all know and love. So, she went pale and nearly fainted since there wasn't enough blood getting to her brain.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata didn't even hear Naruto say her name. She just stood there reading this list repeatedly, over and over again, thinking it was the most absurd thing ever.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

"Ah, th-th-this l-l-list i-is…" She couldn't even finish she was blushing so hard.

"I know! Isn't it great Hinata-chan?" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata wanted to cry. She looked at the list then up at the creepy man on stage who was watching a girl flash someone. She looked up at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't do this! I don't wanna s-stay w-with the c-creepy man e-either!" She wailed.

Naruto was utterly confused and patted her back, trying to make her feel better.

"Uh, don't cry Hinata-chan! You can do this!" He said optimistically.

She took in a deep breath and turned into Naruto's chest and wailed even harder. He was taken aback by this and slowly put and arm around her shoulder.

"I-I…c-c-can't! It's…t-too…e-em-embarrassing!" She cried between gasps.

"Um, don't worry! We'll, uh, think of something!" He looked around trying to think of something to help the shy girl.

He spotted a clever guy from his cabin.

"Stay right here, I'll see if someone has an idea."

He released his hold on the girl and went off to talk to Shikamaru. Meanwhile, Hinata stood timidly looking around at the bold people surrounding her, wishing she could be more like them. Then, randomly, Tenten came up to her and kissed her. This shocked Hinata, but Tenten said, "Listen, do you want me to sign number 6 for you?"

She was so relieve that she didn't have to go up to some girl and kiss her. That was one thing off the list.

"Ah, t-thank you!" She exclaimed and Tenten signed her sheet and gave the shy girl an encouraging smile and walked away.

Hinata waited for Naruto to get back when a wild looking guy came up to her. He looked at her and smiled wide and she looked at him nervously.

"Hey!" He greeted loudly.

"Um…hi," she said quietly disconnecting her eyes from his.

He stepped in closer to her and she looked up at him and blushed realizing how close their faces were.

"Hinata-chan!" She turned her attention to Naruto running up to her.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said as she took a few steps towards him.

"Let me see your sheet, I'll be right back!" Hinata gave him the sheet and he took off quickly. She stared after him and forgot about the wild looking guy a few inches away from. He was about to kiss her when she jogged a few steps after Naruto. The guy almost fell over and looked at the girl in wonder.

"What's he going to use my sheet for?" She thought as she turned around and saw the guy staring at her.

"Ah, I-I'm s-sorry!" She apologized.

"It's alright! I'm Kiba, and you are?" He asked.

"Um, H-Hinata," she stuttered.

"Nice to meet cha Hinata-chan! Now will you do me the honor of signing number 6?"

"Hm?"

He caught her by surprised and kissed her. She was too shocked to speak. She turned rose red and almost fainted.

"Ah, um…th-that w-w-was my…" She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Um, my f-f-first," she said as she played with her fingers.

"Well then it is an honor then!" Kiba yelled triumphantly and gave her his sheet.

Her signature turned out messy her hands were shaking so violently.

"I'll see you around then, okay Hinata-chan?" He said with a wink, causing her to blush even more.

She just nodded her head and glanced at him once as he walked away. She definitely hadn't expected her first kiss to be like that. She actually never really planned out what her first kiss would be like, but it wasn't like the movies. She touched her lips while waiting patiently for Naruto to get back to her. She kinda wished that it would've been Naruto to kiss her first, but she couldn't change the past.

Then, she saw Naruto running up to her.

"Here Hinata-chan!" He said with a huge grin and showed her the sheet with all the tasks signed.

Now if Hinata weren't the shy introverted girl we all know and love, she would glomped the boy, planted a big sloppy kiss on his mouth and yelled, "YOU'RE MY HERO!" But of course, it's still the same shy timid Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ah, I d-don't know how t-to th-thank you!" She exclaimed out of joy.

She went to grab the paper, but he snatched away quickly. She was caught off guard again as he cupped her chin in his hand and softly kissed her.

"This is thanks enough," he smiled and kissed her again as he placed the ice breaker sheet in her hands.

* * *

A/N: Hinata had the most reasonable reaction I'd say. Poor girl, I'd be terrified if I saw that list and I if were as shy as she is.

Q: Are you gonna keep on doing separate chapters like this?  
A: Nope, but some parts I might.

Q: Are there gonna be love triangles?  
A: Yup! Maybe the pairings might turn out different than the summary if you guys want to see the characters with someone else. I'll take polls.

Q: Can we get a preview of next chapter or an idea of what will happen?  
A: Camp Director Tsunade comes up with a challenge at dinner time.


	6. Dinner Time

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 6: Dinner Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.

* * *

The girls turned in their sheets to Anko and waited in their cabin family's corner for further instructions. Ino refused to look at Shikamaru and kept her gaze on Sasuke. She didn't want the sexy pineapple head to think she liked him or anything; she wanted Sasuke, end of story.

Every once and a while, Sakura would catch Sasuke looking at her. He'd continue looking at her, while she turned her head away and blushed. She smiled at him once and he turned away that time.

When he wasn't looking, Tenten would steal glances at Neji. He would do the same too. They caught each other one time and looked away. They both quit their glancing after that.

Naruto was babbling to Hinata about how great camp was and how he wanted to be the director when he's old enough. Hinata had her hands subtly covering her mouth as she stared at her toes while she half listened to what Naruto was saying and thought about the kisses.

Anko and Kakashi returned to the corner and announced that it was time for dinner. They followed the crowd to the dining hall and saw bunches of round tables. Sasuke was first to sit down and Ino and Sakura got on both sides of him. The dorky kid that Ino had flashed (Lee) came at sat next to Sakura. Neji sat next to this kid and Tenten took the next to him. Shikamaru was just about to sit down next to her, but Itachi appeared and stole the seat quickly. So Shikamaru sighed and took the last seat at that table between Itachi and Ino.

At another table, Hinata sat down and Naruto and Kiba sat on either side of her. The girl Sakura kissed (Kin) sat next to Naruto. Next to this girl sat Kabuto and then Temari. Anko sat next to Temari and Kakashi took the seat between Anko and Kiba.

Once all the campers were seated, staff members came out with bowls, plates and silver ware and glasses for everyone. Then they set down a large bowl of salad, a large bowl of spaghetti and giant meatballs the size of a fist and a pitcher of water. They all used the tongs and passed around the bowls and piled the food on their plates and filed up their glasses. Once everyone had their food, Tsunade stood on one of the tables which caught everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, look to the person on your left!" She ordered.

To Sasuke's left was Ino. On Ino's left was Shikamaru. On Shikamaru's left was Itachi. On Itachi's left was Tenten. To Tenten's left was Neji. On Neji's left was Lee. To Lee's left was Sakura and on Sakura's left was Sasuke.

At the other table, when Hinata looked to her left, she saw Kiba. Kiba looked at Kakashi. On Kakashi's left was Anko. To Anko's left was Temari. Temari saw Kabuto to her left. Kabuto looked at Kin. Kin looked at Naruto, who was still trying to figure which was left by doing the "L"s with his pointer finger and thumb. Once he figured it out, he saw Hinata on his left.

"This person on your left will be feeding you, meaning you'll also be feeding the person to your right! You're not allowed to touch your own silverware or talk! And if you do, well bad stuff will happen to you," Tsunade announced.

The cafeteria turned dead silent and there wasn't any noise except the clangs of silverware.

Hinata blushed at the thought of Kiba feeding her; she blushed even harder when she thought of herself feeding Naruto.

Tenten cringed when she found out that she had to spoon feed Itachi, but her mood lightened up when she imagined Neji feeding her, kinda like a little date.

Ino smiled wide knowing she was lucky to have two of the hottest guys at camp sitting on both sides of her. She smiled at the thought of feeding Sasuke and giggled trying to imagine Shikamaru feeding her.

Sakura looked at the guy she would be feeding and almost twitched herself to death. She looked to her left at thought of how romantic it seemed that Sasuke would be feeding her.

Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Naruto pointing at a meatball and then pointing to his wide open mouth. She cut the giant meatball in fourths and stabbed one with a fork. As she was lifting up the fork to his mouth, her face turned as red as the marinara sauce on the spaghetti. When he took the bite and smiled cutely at her, she blushed even harder. She then felt another tap on her right shoulder. She looked at Kiba who pointed at her food and then to her. She tilted her head down, trying to hide her blush, and pushed her salad closer to him. He stabbed at the salad with a crunch and held it up to her mouth. She opened her mouth ever so slightly and took the small bite. One would think that blood would start pouring out of her ears she was blushing so hard. Yes, this was definitely going to be the longest meal of her life.

Tenten inwardly groaned when Itachi tapped her arm and grinned as he pointed down to his food. She smirked as she got an idea. She stabbed the entire meatball without cutting it, and shoved it in his mouth. The others at the table couldn't help but to stare and giggle as he nearly choked of the meatball of doom. He was finally able to spit it out and he nervously pointed to his water. Tenten thought she would be nice and give him a few sips, so she did, but after about 10 seconds, she tipped the bottom of the glass all the way up, causing water spill all over the older Uchiha. She smiled smugly at him and then turned her attention to Neji, who refused to eat since he didn't want Lee feeding him. She pointed at her spaghetti and Neji looked at her fork and slowly picked it up. He twirled up the noodles and appeared to be thinking before he held it up to her mouth. She took the bite and blushed as their eyes met. Half of her wanted to be able to use her hands again and then the other half would've liked to do this each meal.

Sakura didn't know whether she was lucky or unlucky. To her left was a sexy beast and on her right was an ugly beast. She was just about to let the ugly beast starve, but she saw all the jealous stares this guy was getting from guys at other tables. So she twirled some spaghetti for him, gave a fake but convincing sweet smile and fed him the food. You could just read the other guys' thoughts right above their heads that read "Lucky…" Sakura smiled to herself and turned around to face Sasuke. She pointed at her salad and he nodded his head as he picked up a fork and stabbed some of the leaves and a tomato. She took the bite cutely and smiled as she chewed of the vegetables and looked around. It seemed that Sasuke and Sakura were both getting jealous stares. Score!

Ino would've been in heaven, but it seemed that Sasuke wasn't hungry. She kept trying to offer him some food, but he always just his head and turned around to Sakura. Ino wanted to let out a roar and rip out Sakura's hair, but she was just a little more civil than that. Ino gave up on try to feed Sasuke and looked at Shikamaru, who looked like he was gonna die of starvation but didn't want to be spoon fed by Itachi. She caught his attention and put looked down at her spaghetti. He got the hint and spun some of the noodles around the fork. She couldn't help but to slightly blush as she took the bite. He saw the blush in her cheeks and looked away, hoping to cover up the small amount of redness in his own cheeks. They had to stop doing that in order to get through the meal, how troublesome.

The meal was going smoothly and quietly until there was an outburst from Hinata's table.

"How the hell am I supposed to feed you with that damn bandana off your face? You won't let me take it off or move it, yet you want food!" An angry Anko yelled at Kakashi, who just grinned nervously.

She twitched and ripped off the bandana. Now everyone's attention was on them. She stared at what she had done and blushed at his handsome newly revealed face. She took a few steps backwards and stumbled over her chair. Kakashi grabbed her hand in time and she fell into her seat perfectly. She blushed again and snatched her hand out of his.

"Anko, you know the consequence for breaking the rules," Tsunade said as she appeared behind the counselor.

Anko just giggled, "But you know me and Jiraiya only have fun when I get stuck with him. Isn't that right Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya was now hiding behind Tsunade.

"PLEASE TSUNADE! DON'T STICK HER WITH ME! ANYONE BUT ANKO!"

Everyone stared at the old pervert. For him to refuse a night with a woman was like seeing Sasuke shove a piece of popcorn up his ass, it never happens. Could spending the night with Anko seriously be that bad? The boys who didn't do their ice breaker shuddered.

"Alright, since Anko here broke the silence, you guys can now talk and use your hands!"

"Dammit!"

"Thank God!"

"Aw man…"

"I was enjoying that!"

"Alleluia!"

"Finally."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

These were the various exclamations heard around the room.

Hinata wasn't sure whether she was happy or sad about this. Maybe it was a good thing considering she might have blushed to death.

Tenten had been enjoying herself since she had gotten Itachi off of her back and was slightly disappointed when it came to an end.

Believe it or not, Sakura was relived when it was over. Sure, she got to be feed by Sasuke, but feeding that dork was the most painful experience of her life. She could barely look at his face! She pitied those in his cabin.

Ino was also glad it was over. She never got to feed Sasuke and eating with Shikamaru was difficult knowing that she only got in a few bites since they couldn't seem to look at each other.

The meal was over and the groups left to go to their cabins, maybe…

* * *

**Next Chapter**: The Punishment (Kinda like a side chapter. Might take a while considering I'll be blushing the whole time I'm writing it, XD)

Extra Couples I Might Add In:  
Kin/Zaku or Kin/Dosu (You decide)  
Tsunade/Jiraiya

**Question for the Readers**  
Any other characters you want to see in this fic? (no OCs!)


	7. The Punishment ! Citrus Warning!

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 7: The Punishment

WARNING: Super citrus! I'm going to hell for this…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Anko went back to her cabin and gathered some materials for the punishment for those boys who didn't do the ice breaker. Oh how she loved doing this. She walked out of the cabin and went to "The Room" where all the disobeyers were put. It was a tiny room that was dimly lit and there were only a few boys there, much to her dismay. The door creaked open and Tsunade walked in. The two smiled wickedly at each other. 

The boys trapped in this room were Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke and Kimimaro. They each were nervous about what was going to happen, but didn't show it. Anko and Tsunade quickly shackled the guys to the wall.

'Oh my god, what are they going to do to us?' The boys thought.

The two women giggled to themselves and removed their tops to reveal sexy vinyl corsets that barely covered their nipples. They guys eyes slightly widened at the reveal of their curvaceous upper halves.

Anko went up to Neji and grabbed his chin between her thumb and forefinger. He tried to pull his head away, but failed. She smirked and licked the corners of his mouth, nothing else. While this was happening, Tsunade was removing his pants, revealing his boxers and the start of an erection. She smiled to herself as she stroked his shaft once lightly, causing a chill to move throughout his body. Anko started playing around too and snuck her cold hands up his shirt. She twisted his right nipple, causing him to let out a slight moan.

The two women stopped their business and took off their pants to show off black leather thongs and thigh high vinyl boots. Most of the guys had boners now. The women got back to their business with Neji and got on their knees, giving the guys a full view of their asses. Anko tugged down the Hyuuga's boxers to reveal a full erection. She smiled at Tsunade and they each took one of his balls in their mouth and started sucking. Neji let out a louder moan as the other boys stared at him with jealous. Their jealous stares disappeared as the women "accidentally" bit down hard and the white eyed boy screamed in pain. They stopped and grinned at each other. Neji tried to squeeze his legs shut, but couldn't due to the shackles.

They left Neji be and Anko moved on to Shikamaru. She immediately pulled down his pants and boxers. She moved her hand up and down his manhood several times before she was on her knees again. She took all of him in her mouth and moved her head up and down. With head bob of her head, she bit down harder. His moans transformed into yelps of pain.

"You want more?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

He was in too much pain to answer, but little did the genius know it was going to get worse. Anko kicked him hard in the genital area and moved on.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was taking care of Shino. She grinded her hips against his, giving shear pleasure to her, but only giving little sparks of pleasure to the boy. Her large breasts were rubbing against his chest and it was driving the usually quiet guy insane. If he weren't bound like this he would've pinned her to the ground and pounded the hell out of the older woman. He had been given a sip of paradise and now he wanted the real thing, but he wouldn't have it. Tsunade screamed as she climaxed and the Aburame wished he could've climaxed too, but she wouldn't let that happen. She panted as she pulled away from him and then kneed him in the nuts.

Anko moved to Gaara, who refused to show he feared what this woman was going to do to him. She studied this seemingly emotionless boy and went over to her bag and pulled out a black leather whip and grinned viciously at him. With excellent accuracy, she whipped him right in the genital area. He slightly cringed and she whipped him again. She snickered at what she had down and set the down. She went back to her bag and came back with a jar of something. She pulled down his pants and underwear. She smiled at the red swollen marks she had made. She opened the jar of whatever and rubbed her hands in some cream.

"Does it hurt?" she cooed falsely and started rubbing his dick.

Whatever it was she had rubbed her hands in only made the stinging sensation worse. It burned incredibly bad and he cringed with every stroke she made. Just when he thought he was about to cry, she stopped and got up. She sucked on his bottom lip and bit down, causing it to bleed. She backed away and picked up the whip again and whipped him one last time as he cried out.

Tsunade looked at the boy next to Shino and thought she'd torture the bug boy some more. She pulled down Kimimaro's pants and boxers and started to suck on his hard member. Shino looked at the white haired boy with jealousy. She continued sucking and fondling his sack until he came. His juices covered her face and she unlaced the corset, revealing her enormous breasts. She started to titty-fuck him. Before he knew it, he came again and she used her fingers to wipe off his cum and licked it all up. She began another blow job and noticed that the guy was getting a little worn out. She'd have him never wanting to have sex or masturbate again by the time she was finished.

Before Anko went to Sasuke, she grabbed something from her bag. She cat walked up to the Uchiha boy and ripped off his pants. She completely ignored his penis and licked her middle finger as she shoved it up his asshole. He gasped and she stared moving her finger in and out. Before he was ready, she shoved in her index finger too, causing him to grunt in pain. She only laughed when she took her fingers out and waved a jelly vibrator in front of his face. He was absolutely horrified. She didn't even lubricate it and jammed it up his ass. He screamed bloody murder and droplets of water appeared in the corners of his eyes. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, she turned it on. He screamed even louder and begged for her to take it out. She cackled and just stood there watching him writhe in pain. She decided she be nice and turned it off.

She walked over to Tsunade to see the woman cleaning up another orgasm and Kimimaro who looked almost dead he was so drained. The older woman stood up and the two backed up to look at what they had done. They smiled at each other again and Tsunade walked over to the door poked her head out and said, "You can come in now,"

The door opened wider to reveal Orochimaru. But nobody came here to read yaoi so I'll let you use your imagination.

* * *

A/N: OMG! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I'm going to hell for this! WAAAAH! My nose literally started bleeding when I was writing this, no joke, even ask my sister! I'M SO SORRY! Peace.  



	8. Shower Time

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 8: Shower Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The girls arrived in their cabin and flopped down on their beds. Tenten rolled off her bed and yanked a towel out of her bag.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she announced and went into the bathroom.

Ino, Sakura and Temari snickered when she shut the door and Hinata looked at them in confusion. They heard the water start to run and they counted down in their minds _'3…2…1…'_

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Tenten screamed.

She ran out of the bathroom with only a towel covering the front part of her naked body.

The trio laughed and Hinata wondered what happened.

"That is the coldest frickin' water ever!" She yelled.

Once Temari stopped laughing she said, "I have an idea, everyone change into their bathing suits!"

Tenten wrapped her towel around herself and went to her suitcase and pulled out a skimpy black and red polka-dotted bikini. "I hate you mother," she mumbled to herself and she slipped on the bottoms.

Ino laid out all of her bathing suits on her bed. She decided that only her cabin mates would be seeing it, it didn't have to be too sexy. She chose a purple halter bikini with thick ties and the matching bottoms.

Sakura chose an orange bikini top and her bottoms were boy shorts that had a big red hibiscus on the left side.

"Uh, I f-forgot a b-b-bathing s-suit," Hinata said shyly.

"Here, borrow this!" Ino offered as she tossed the white eyed girl a white bikini with big grey hearts of the bottom and a big pink sequined heart on the left side of the top.

"You can keep it."

"Th-thank you," she stuttered. It was a bit revealing for her taste, but it's not like Naruto or Kiba would be seeing her in it.

Temari put on a red bandeau (tube) style top part and a Brazilian cut bottom.

"Okay, let's all take a shower together! It'll keep us warm!" The CIT suggested and skipped into the bathroom.

'_Why didn't we think of that last year?'_ Sakura and Ino wondered to themselves and followed Temari into the bathroom. Tenten and Hinata went in after them.

Tenten already had her hair down. Ino took her hair out of its ponytail and Temari took hers out of the four pigtails. They looked at the shower which was incredibly small. Temari hopped in first. Ino stepped in and got as close to the older girl as possible so the rest could squeeze in. Sakura came in and squished against Ino and Temari. Tenten squeezed herself between Ino and Sakura. Hinata came in last and closed the shower curtain as she was squished against Sakura and Tenten.

"Okay, someone turn on the water!" Temari ordered.

Ino, who was closest to the knob, turned the water on. They all screamed when the freezing water hit their skin.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod it's freezing!" Tenten whined as she squished herself closer to the group.

"Okay, how do we actually wash ourselves?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"Um…" Temari thought for a moment. "We don't?"

"Then what was the point of this?" Ino half yelled.

"To keep warm," the CIT said matter of factly.

If there was room, everyone would've fallen down anime style.

"Ugh, I'll get out and take a shower alone later," Ino sighed as she squeezed her way out of the shower.

"Ow bitch! You elbowed my boob!" Sakura cursed.

"Deal with it," Ino snapped back and left the bathroom.

"Wow, there's a lot more room in here!" The pink haired girl exclaimed for Ino to hear.

"I heard that!" Ino flung open the door to reveal that she had taken off her top and held a towel against her from further exposure.

"Hey do we have soap in here?" Temari asked.

"I'll get some," Tenten offered.

She started to step out of the shower but tripped and fell over.

"Are you alright?" The CIT bent over to check on her camper and fell over on top of Tenten, causing her bandeau to slip up over her boobs.

When she had bent over, she bumped Hinata and Sakura caught her in a hug from the front to stop her from falling down.

Just when things couldn't get anymore awkward, someone burst through the doors.

"HELLOOOOO LAAAAAAADIES!" A voice boomed. It was Kiba and the rest of his cabin family which included Dosu, Itachi, Zaku, Lee and Gaara (but he was away receiving his punishment).

The guys almost fell over seeing the girls wet, with their hair down, in bikinis, some topless and others caught in some slight yuri action.

"Uhhh…" They all seemed to say at once.

"GET OUT!" The girls screamed, including Hinata, which was surprising.

Then six other women came in a trampled over the guys.

"We heard some screams?" Kurenai, Shizune, Kin, Hana, Tayuya and Moegi (let's just pretend that she's the same age as everyone, haha. I'll probably end up drawing that later on…) appeared. They stopped and stared when they saw the positions the girls of cabin number two were in.

"EVERYONE JUST LEAVE!" They all shouted and everyone scurried away back to their cabins.

Hinata was now blushing furiously, but thanked the heavens it wasn't boys cabin number two that had came.

Tenten twitched. _'That pervert Itachi saw me like this,'_ she shuddered as she thought.

The image of that ugly beast drooling at her was stuck in Sakura's mind. She wanted to beat the shit out of him and send him on a bus back home so she and nobody else had to look at his face.

Ino stared into space in horror. '_They saw me nearly topless…'_

Temari got up and thought nothing of the incident.

"Well, I claim shower first!" Tenten yelled and the others mindlessly stepped out of the shower and out of the bathroom.

The brown haired girl shivered under the cold water, but felt she was in desperate need of a shower. She stripped off her bathing suit and rinsed her hair some before using shampoo. As she scrubbed her hair she thought about the day.

'_Maybe camp won't be too bad, except for that stupid Itachi. My cabin mates don't seem too bad and I know Shikamaru too. Plus that Neji guy is really hott. I can't wait till tomorrow.' _

She finished washing her hair and body. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. When she opened the door back into the cabin, she saw that Anko had gotten back.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura and Ino both shouted, then glared at each other.

Hinata was blushing furiously and trying her best to stay focused on poking her index fingers together.

Anko laughed evilly. "That's not the best part! Afterwards we released Orochimaru on the boys."

The color drained from Ino and Sakura's faces. "Oh…my…fucking…god," they said without blinking or breathing. Anko just grinned.

"Oh Anko! Can I take your place when I become a counselor and when you leave? I wanna torture the little boys!" Temari announced.

"Well, you do seem like the most fitting CIT, but no one can live up to me of course. I guess Tsunade and I can train you for when the time comes," said the only woman Jiraiya would refuse to be locked in a room with.

"Yay!" Temari exclaimed.

Tenten shook her head and sighed as she slipped on a small camisole and boy shorts. She found some Nair and decided to use it.

"Who's using the shower next?" She asked.

Nobody said anything.

"I g-guess I w-will," Hinata said as she got up, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and clenched down on her teeth so she wouldn't scream. As she let herself soak, she reminisced about the day.

'_Naruto-kun is really nice, so is Kiba-kun. I can't believe they both kissed me! Dinner time was sort of awkward and I can't believe Anko-san and Tsunade-sama did all those terrible things to the boys!'_

She finished her shower and stepped out to see the rest of her cabin sitting around a giant tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Hey! We stole this from the kitchen! We're talking about how to get back at Dosu's cabin," Anko filled her in as she took a big bite of ice cream.

"I claim shower next!" Sakura called out as she got up.

She turned on the water and started shivering. The water was even colder now that most of the water had been used up.

'_Poor Sasuke-kun, maybe I can comfort him tomorrow. I can't believe he's the same cute little boy from the pond last year,' _Sakura thought as she shampooed her hair.

Once she was finished, she went out and saw people moving things into a giant black bag. She expected Ino to claim the next shower, but she saw the blonde, she saw a strange cap type thing on her head.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"This? It's a conditioning cap, duh," Ino replied.

"A conditioning cap?"

"Yeah, it does some weird heating thing that makes your hair all clean and soft," she explained.

Sakura just shrugged and asked, "What's going on now?"

"Well we're gathering things that might help us get back at Dosu's cabin. We leave at 2, just to make sure they're all asleep," Temari responded.

"Make sure to wear loose black clothes and wear your hair differently than you usually would, so they can't tell it's us," Anko added in.

Ino was already wearing a black track jack and black sweat pants. She went flopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

'_Damn Sasuke is hott, but he only pays attention to Billboard-brow. God, what does she have that I don't? Oh well, I have everyone else at my feet at least, like that Shikamaru guy…'_

"Ino, go with Temari to raid the kitchen! I have a list of things for you to steal for the revenge," Anko ordered.

* * *

A/N: Well, it seems like I will be adding in Zaku/Kin, bits of Dosu/Kin and I'll be doing a juicy Tema/Kin scene. I'll try to put in Jiraiya/Tsunade, but I'm having trouble thinking of some things. Yes, I will be putting in the pedophile Orochimaru, haha. Hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter: Sweet Revenge.


	9. Sweet Revenge

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge

* * *

It was now 1:30 in the morning, and they were getting impatient. 

"Alright, we've waited long enough! Let's go!" Anko announced.

She led the group and turned off all the cabin lights. She quietly creaked the front door open and poked her head outside, then opened the door wider and motioned for her group to follow her. Temari closed the door and they were on their way.

They snuck into the area were all the boys cabins were and found cabin number 4. Anko slowly opened the door and crept in.

"Is anyone awake?" She asked in a loud whisper.

No response.

She motioned for the rest to come in, so they snuck in quietly. Temari set down the bag of stuff and the girls gathered around.

"Okay first things first," Anko whispered. "Who are we gonna drag outside?"

They looked around at the sleeping boys.

"How about him?" Ino suggested, pointing at Zaku.

"Alright, let's do it!"

Temari and Anko grabbed his arms while Sakura and Ino got his legs. Hinata ran to get the door open and Tenten grabbed a Sharpie from the bag. Once they were outside, they stripped him of all his clothes and laid him face down on the doorstep. Tenten handed Temari the Sharpie who wrote "I'm an anal virgin, rape me!" on his back and drew an arrow pointing down to his crack. They all giggled as they crept back inside for some more fun.

Tenten had been waiting excitedly to get her revenge on Itachi, dinner time wasn't enough. She grabbed a bottle of mustard from the bag and tip toed to the CIT's bed. She looked on his night stand and saw purple nail polish, then glanced at his fingers and giggled. She took the little bottle and held it in her hands to warm it up. Then she unscrewed the top and drizzled it all across his face down his neck and in his hair. She grinned evilly and took the bottle of mustard and opened up his suitcase. She found his socks and underwear and soaked them in mustard. How would you feel that you had mustard covered socks and underwear to last you for two weeks?

Anko stole Dosu's beanie and bandana that he always wore. She put it in the bag and took a giant block of cheese and went into the bathroom to rinse it under warm water. She opened up his suitcase and hid the cheese block in the bottom corner. Hopefully he wouldn't find it for a few days, damn that would smell.

Ino was trying her best to get Hinata to help out. She shoved a permanent marker in the shy girl's hands and pushed her over towards Kiba's bed.

"Come on, you can do it," the blonde urged on.

"B-But wh-what if h-he wakes up?" She asked nervously.

"It'll be fine, he's sleeping like a baby, see?" Ino demonstrated by drawing a large swirly mustache on the sleeping boy.

With her hands shaking, Hinata sketched a goatee on his chin. _'This kinda fun,' _she thought menacingly.

Ino then drew a large thick unibrow on his forehead, then Hinata colored in his lips. He started to snore and Ino colored in his two front teeth, making him look like he was hit in the mouth with a hockey puck. Hinata made little freckles by his nose and drew a little hearts dancing on his cheek. On the other cheek, Ino wrote "I Love Sasuke's Ass." Then she stole his shampoo and conditioner out of his bag and poured the contents all over his clothes. Meanwhile, Hinata took the empty bottles and filled them with marinara sauce, mayonnaise and vinegar. Hope he doesn't get it in his eyes.

Sakura was having the time of her life. She had just dumped lemon juice all over Lee's hair and then added on a few eggs. Now she was taking the food dye and squirting it on random parts of his face. She tore off his covers and opened a case of macaroni salad and poured it all over him and around him, then put the covers back over him. But she wasn't finished here, she opened his suitcase and took out all of his pants. She took a pair of scissors and cut a hole in the crotch of each pair. Her inner self laughed maniacally.

Once they were done, they gathered around the bag again.

"Okay, we still have a lot of stuff left in here. Let's just spread it everywhere so they have to clean it up," Anko suggested and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Tenten took out the spray cheese and made trails of it on the floor and even filled Itachi's shoes with it. Hinata took the whipped cream and just let it fly everywhere. Temari took the leftover spaghetti and dumped it in random places in the bathroom, such as the toilet seat. Ino took a bottle of salad dressing and squeezed it, making designs on the wall. Sakura added to Ino's artwork by throwing soft tomatoes against the wall. Anko took some honey and lined it around where they would be stepping out of bed. When finished, they gathered at the doorway, bag in hand, and looked at what they had done in satisfaction. They snuck out, being careful not to trip over Zaku and arrived back at their cabin safely.

Once inside, they all burst out laughing, even Hinata.

"That was so much fun," Ino cried while wiping the corners of her eyes.

"We so have to do this again," giggled Sakura.

"Totally!" Temari agreed.

They all calmed down and changed out of their spy like outfits and into their pajamas. Once they were settled in bed, Anko turned off the lights for a good night's sleep, each one of the girls excited for the next day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. But here it is, no sexual torture like some of you might have expected. 

Next Chapter: French Toast


	10. French Toast

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 10: French Toast

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING GIRLS! TIME TO GET UP!" Anko bellowed causing the girls to wake up. They all groaned in response. Tenten rolled off her bed and landed with a loud thud. Hinata yawned and sat up groggily. Ino tried to go back to sleep, only to have the covers yanked off of her. Sakura sat up, but then just fell back into her pillow.

"WAKE UP!" The counselor screamed.

"Ugh," Ino moaned as Anko tore off the covers of her bed.

The girls moved slowly, getting dressed, brushing their teeth, doing their make-up, and so on and so forth.

Once all set and ready to go, the cabin dragged themselves to the cafeteria for breakfast. They all sat at the table and were falling asleep in their chairs. They immediately perked up when they saw Dosu enter with a brown paper bag with eye holes cut out over his head.

Zaku came in next. His ass was incredibly sore for some reason and he suspected that Orochimaru had something to do with it considering that "Orochimaru was here" was written in Sharpie on one of his butt cheeks.

Itachi came in next with no shoes or shocks on and he was walking awkwardly, due to the fact that he had to go commando now. He now bore a resemblance to Kankuro, since he had purple lines all over his face from the nail polish.

Gaara seemed to just waddle in and refuse sit down. Anko giggled when she saw him.

Kiba entered looking like some super scary ugly cartoon character. His hair was still wet from taking a shower and his eyes red and puffy from getting some of his "shampoo" in his eyes.

Lastly came Lee, who by far, looked the absolute worst. First off, his hair was bright bleach blonde, which clashed with his huge think black eyebrows. Then there was his skin, which looked like it had been tye-dyed by the hippie fairy. He smelled like rotten macaroni salad and he made sure his shirt was long and large enough to cover his crotch area.

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at them as they passed by, except the boys and girls who had been punished the night before.

The members of girls cabin two laughed and felt no remorse as a big plate of French toast was placed in the center of their table. They each grabbed a slice and poured powdered sugar on it. Suddenly, a slab of syrup soaked French toast came flying and slapped Tenten right in the face. Gasps were heard all around as they stared at the brown haired girl. She peeled it off in shock as she looked right at Itachi who mouthed, "Payback for the meatball." She glared at him and took the powdered sugar shaker from the table, walked over to the older Uchiha, unscrewed the lid and dumped in his black hair. More people gasped and watched on to see what would happen next. Itachi got up from his seat, bent down and licked the syrup off her right cheek, sending a chill down her spine. The spectators ooed and awed and were even more curious to see what Tenten would do. She grabbed his slice of French toast off his plate and shoved it down the front of his pants, then walked away to the bathroom to clean up.

After that, people got back to their meals and went back to normal.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up to Kiba with all her and Ino's work of ark all over his face. She tried her best to suppress her laughter, but eventually it let out. She would stop laughing, then look at him again, and be sent into another fit of laughter. She wiped the corners of her eyes with her index finger and took in a deep breath. She tried to say good morning back, but startled giggling again.

"Dude, you're scaring her," Naruto teased as he came into the scene. He seemed to the only one of the guys who was fine that morning, since he wasn't a victim of revenge and he didn't have to receive the punishment.

"Shut up," Kiba snapped due to his bad mood from being laughed at.

"So how are you this morning Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm f-" She couldn't respond, because she started laughing again.

"I'm just gonna leave," Kiba said flatly and shuffled away.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura found Sasuke and stood on either side of him.

"Hey Sasuke! How is your breakfast?" Ino greeted first.

Sasuke just stared ahead with eyes wide open.

"Stay away from me. Don't touch me. Keep all females away from me," he said in some sort of trance. This creeped the girls out and they slid away from the paranoid boy.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Rainbow blonde Lee greeted.

"Oh, hello Lee," Sakura responded emotionlessly and moved back to her table. He followed like a little dog.

Ino however looked for Shikamaru.

"Ohayo Pineapple head!" She greeted.

Shikamaru, like Sasuke, just stared ahead. "Troublesome women," he said with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Troublesome woman."

"Are you okay?"

"Troublesome woman."

"Is everything alright?"

He turned his head slowly to face her. His eyes read "NO!" Then he turned his head back to the front again.

"Dumbass…" Ino mumbled and walked away.

Tsunade stood on a table, signaling that there was an announcement to make.

"Listen up people! Today you'll be starting your team activities today! Cabin families number one and three will make up the blue group. Cabin families number two and four will make up the red group…"

'_Damn none of the guys in cabin family four are hott,' _Ino cursed.

'_Kiba-kun is cabin family four…' _Hinata thought.

'_NOOO! The ugly beast is in that cabin family!' _Sakura inwardly cried.

'_Shit, Itachi is in that cabin family! WHY?' _Tenten's screamed in her mind.

"It's 9 o'clock right now, your activities start at ten! Go to your cabins and get cleaned up and ready. Follow your counselors to the proper meeting place afterwards! Don't be late or you'll suffer!" Tsunade finished her announcement.

* * *

A/N: I'm ending it here. Next chapter will be better, that's a promise. Please review. Peace.

Next Chapter: The Chair Game


	11. The Chair Game

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 11: The Chair Game

A/N: Okay, people might be confused about the differences between cabins and a cabin family so I'll make a chart/list.

Cabin Family Number 2

Girls Cabin Number Two (Anko, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino)

Boys Cabin Number Two (Kakashi, Kabuto, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru)

Cabin Family Number 4

Girls Cabin Number Four (Kurenai, Shizune, Kin, Hana, Tayuya, Moegi)

Boys Cabin Number Four (Dosu, Itachi, Zaku, Gaara, Lee, Kiba)

The Red Group

Cabin Family Number 2

Cabin Family Number 4

* * *

The girls washed up and followed Anko and Temari to the main building where 23 chairs were set in a huge circle. 

"Oh my god, we're playing the chair game!" Ino squealed.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered.

"What's the chair game?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Temari answered sheepishly.

"Take a random seat you guys," Anko ordered.

The girls sat down in random chairs and waited. The doors opened and the rest of cabin family two came in, Kakashi's cabin.

"Good morning," the counselor greeted and took his seat next to Anko. The rest of the group filed in.

"Okay boys sit down," Anko said.

Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke turned and looked in sheer horror when they saw Anko. Naruto and Kabuto just shrugged and did as they were told.

"You mean…we have to sit on… our bottoms, in the same room as that… that… dominatrix?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes, pointing at Anko.

"That is correct!" Kakashi replied and the boys shuddered. They tried to creep away, but they ran into the counselor boy's cabin number four. They sighed and slumped to a chair, far away from the girls.

"We're here," Dosu announced, with his cabin behind him. Everyone was cleaned up, except Lee, he was still blonde.

"Go sit down guys," he said, nodding to the chairs. He had also had taken the paper bag off his head and he sat down too.

The door opened again at it was girl's cabin number four, Kurenai's cabin.

"Looks like your last Kurenai! Girl's come sit down, your counselor is stuck in the middle," Anko announced.

"Dosu!" Kin exclaimed and glomped him in his chair. Her legs hung over the side of the chair and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Good morning Kin," he sighed.

She snuggled her face in his neck.

"You're supposed to sit in your own chair," he stated.

"Do I have to?" She pleaded.

"Yes."

She fake pouted as he easily lifted her up and plopped her in the seat next to his.

"Okay, now that everyone's seated, I'll explain the rules of the game," said Kurenai, standing in the middle of the circle of chairs.

"Here's how it goes, say I say 'I'm wearing socks,' then everyone wearing socks, including the person in the middle, would get up out of their chair and find a different seat. Then someone else will be left in the middle and will say something about themselves. If you're the person left standing in the middle, what you say must be true about yourself," Kurenai explained.

"What no one gets up after you say something?" Zaku asked.

"You say something else until someone finally gets up," she answered.

"Beware, this game can get violent and dirty. Now let's start. I own a skirt," she said simply.

All the girls got up and ran to another seat, but everyone people had a weird look on their face when Kakashi was the one left in the middle.

"What, I was a chick for Halloween," he defended.

He just got the "sure, we believe you," look from everyone.

"Fine, uh, I read the Icha Icha Paradise series and enjoyed it."

All the counselors and CITs darted across the room, but Anko wasn't quick enough.

"Okay, let's see, I felt up a guy before," she said.

Some people started to get up, but Anko held up her hand to tell them to stop and turned to Kurenai.

"During church, while the pastor was saying a prayer for the deceased," she finished while grinning evilly.

Kurenai frowned and got up from her chair and traded spots with Anko.

"Okay, we need to get a kid in the middle and we need to spice it up some," the red eyed beauty thought aloud.

"I'm not a virgin," she stated and ran to the first chair se saw available.

Anko, Temari, Ino, Sakura, all of boy's cabin number 2 (minus Naruto), Kin, Hana, Dosu, Itachi, Zaku, Gaara, and Kiba got up. Sakura was the one left in the middle.

"I'm wearing a thong," she announced and all the girls got up, and you could see Kakashi quickly take a seat. Tenten was last this time.

"Um, I made out wit a guy," she said and all the girls, minus Hinata, bolted out of their seats. Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto, and Kiba got up too. On her way to finding a chair, Tenten accidentally sat on Neji's lap.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"Uh yeah," he replied as she got up.

"Damn! I'm stuck in the middle again," she cursed.

"Let's see, I made out with 3 different guys."

This time only, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, Kin and Itachi got up. Temari was standing in the middle now.

"Hm, I've been at the receiving end of anal sex before," she stated.

All the boys who had been punished got up, as did Anko, Kurenai, Ino and Kin. Shikamaru was the last one standing.

"I dunno what to say," he said lazily.

"Come here," Itachi motioned and Shikamaru bent down as Itachi whispered something in his ear.

"What? But that's not true about myself," the lazy bum responded.

"Don't lie," the older Uchiha said and pushed the guy back into the middle of the circle.

"Fine," he murmured. "I've smoked pot before."

Everyone's eyes widened. Some were tempted to get up, but decided against it when they saw the others not getting up.

"You guys are a bunch of liars," he accused.

"Fine, what about marijuana?"

No response.

"Coke?"

No response.

"Weed?"

No response.

"Meth? Speed? Ecstasy?"

Still no response.

"You guys really must be lying. Fine, who'll admit to steroids?" He said as his final offer.

"I'll admit to steroids," Itachi confessed as he got up.

"I'm so using this against you," Sasuke smirked at his older brother.

"And I'll just fire back and tell her that you're getting baked every time you say you're going to the beach," he snapped back and the younger Uchiha shut up.

"Okay, I've had sex with a girl before," he said and took Kakashi's seat.

Kakashi, Kabuto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Anko, Temari, Kurenai, Itachi, Dosu, Zaku and Kiba got up. Zaku ended up in the center.

"Hm," he thought and looked around the room.

"I've walked in on my folks before."

Everyone made disgusted noises and quite a few people got up and ran to find a spot. Kin crashed into Zaku while trying to find a spot, causing him to land on top of her. He helped her up and let her have the closest chair.

Hinata was blushing furiously as she was running as fast as her legs could carry her. When she plopped down in a seat, the force was so much that she fell over backwards.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked while peering over her.

"Ugh," was all she could respond since she hit her head pretty hard on the ground.

"Can you stand?" he asked and all she did was shift her arms some.

"I'll help you," he offered and pulled her arm around his shoulders and slithered an arm around her waist.

"I'm gonna take her to the clinic," he announced and steadied her out of the room.

Dosu, stacked two chairs and moved them to the back of the room.

"Alright, who was in to middle?" Anko asked.

"Well Naruto was, but now he's gone," Kakashi answered.

"Alright then, I'll go in the middle." She stayed standing up and Kakashi sat down.

"I own at least one 'play' toy," she said sexily.

Temari, Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, Kin, Shizune and Hana got up and the Inuzuka girl was left in the middle.

"Ew! Does mom know you own something like that?" Kiba yelled.

"Of course, she's the one who buys those things for me. Her collection's even bigger than mine!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't need to know that!" Kiba snarled as his hands covered his ears.

"Neither did I. No offense, but your mom is anything but a MILF (A/N: Mom I'd Like to Fuck)," Zaku commented.

"You're right, I even call her dad sometimes," he sighed.

"Quiet! Alright, I love porn," Hana said.

People were just getting up when Tsunade walked in the door.

"It's lunch time, so get going!" She announced then left.

"Aw man!" The kids whined.

"Don't complain, we'll play it again sometime," Kakashi promised.

Some of the campers cheered and it was off to lunch!

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry if the chair game was a bit confusing, I'll try to better explain it you ask. Usually lasts A LOT longer than what I just wrote and it's a lot more violent, but you know me, I'm lazy. Sorry for the long wait too, I've been busy with school starting and crap, so this story will be coming along slower now that I'll be piled with homework, projects, essays, and after school stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please review. Peace.

**About the next chapter**: Next chapter will be another bonus sex chapter. I'll make it Tema/Kin for all you guys who've been waiting for it ever so patiently.


	12. I'll Change That ! Lemon Warning!

Girl's Cabin Number 2

Chapter 12: I'll Change That

Warning: Lemon, yuri

Note: This is just a little bonus chapter for your enjoyment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd still be sketching chapter 2 right now.

XXX

"Hey you, wait up."

Kin turned around to face a hott CIT with blonde hair ties up in four pigtails, Temari, for those stupid people.

"What is it?" The she asked, slightly impatiently.

Temari strutted up to the girl.

"So, you're not a virgin and you're not an anal virgin, right?" The CIT asked.

"Um, yeah," the younger girl answered uncomfortably.

"But you've never done it with a chick?" Temari asked slyly.

"No, why?" Kin questioned.

"I can change that," the older girl said seductively and grabbed Kin's wrist and started dragging her out of the building.

"Wait, where are we going? What about lunch?" Kin whined.

"Oh, I'll give you something much tastier than lunch," Temari flirted.

They found themselves ant girl's cabin number two and Temari lead Kin inside and locked the door behind her.

"What are you gonna do?" The dark haired girl asked concerned.

"Something amazing," the blonde replied in a sexy voice and pounced on Kin and violently smashed their lips together. Temari jammed her tongue in the younger girl's mouth and explored around for a few seconds before she broke apart.

"I'm gonna get down to business, this isn't love making, this is sex," Temari stated with a sinister look on her face.

She tore off Kin's shirt and effortlessly and unhooked the girl's bra while sucking on her collar bone. The bra slid off revealing Kin's 34C rack.

"You're so hott," Temari cooed and pushed Kin onto the nearest bed.

The CIT began massaging the girl's breasts making her nipples stiffen.

"Now just so you don't get ahead of me, I'll use these," the blonde said found handcuffs and locked Kin's hands together behind her back.

After that she started sucking on her right nipple, making swirling motions with her tongue. With her other hand, she used it to fondle the left breast and pinch the nipple making Kin moan in pleasure. Temari switched sides while Kin's hips squirmed underneath her.

"Tantalizing, isn't it?" The older girl teased for the moment she let up.

She went back to business of teasing and playing around with the girl's boobs. She then took both nipples between a thumb and a forefinger and made circular motions with her arms.

"Please…down there…you must," Kin moaned as she squirmed even harder under Temari.

"I think I'll enjoy these girls just a little longer," Temari taunted.

"No, please…I need," she panted and started moving her hips up and down.

"If you insist, now stand up," the older girl demanded.

Kin did as she was told and inched off the bed, causing her skirt to rise up. Her feet were planted on the ground and Temari slid down the girl's mini-skirt and soaking G-string. Then she turned the girl around and pushed her upper half face down on the bed, leaving her legs still standing with her ass in the air.

"Spread your legs," the blonde commanded.

"Anything," Kin agreed and moved her legs to be more than shoulder width apart.

Temari bent over and slid her middle finger over Kin's juicy pussy and slipped the finger inside. The girl cried out in pleasure. She moved her finger in and out several times before taking it out and licking up all the juices left on her digit.

"Yummy, so I'll want more," the CIT said and dug out a toy and dangled it in front of the long haired girl's face, whose eyes widened when she saw it. It was a jelly string of jelly balls at that started out small at the bottom, but got larger and larger near the top of the string with a ring at the top of the largest ball.

"I'll just have to stimulate you more from the ass," she teased.

"No, I want…I need…un!" The girl cried as Temari stuck a finger in her asshole and wiggled it around.

"Alright, let's count together now, one," the blonde counted as she took her finger out and inserted the first ball.

"Two." The next was slid in and Kin held her eyes shut.

"Three." Kin grunted.

"Four and five." Kin let out a gasp as two were forced in quickly.

"Six." She moaned out loud and raised her head up.

"Seven."

"Please, stop…they'll…reach my…stomach," she panted.

"Eight," Temari continued on.

"And nine," she finished and Kin cried out.

Temari bent over and rubbed two fingers around the girl's clit.

"Still not enough for me," she sighed, even though juices were running down the girl's thigh.

Temari stood up again and grabbed ring sticking out of Kin's asshole and pulled the largest ball out and then stuffed back in. She repeated this several times, causing Kin to writhe in something so painful it was pleasurable. The largest ball was back in her butt and Temari started turning the loop in circles, like a wind up toy. Kin wiggled a bit, so Temari kept on doing this until the girl was violently panting and her legs were trembling. She pushed the girl onto the bed further and got her in a position so her knees were on the bed, but her ass was still in the air.

"Having fun?" The blonde asked.

"It's tickling me…on the inside," the long haired girl panted.

Temari smirked and yanked the whole string of beads out and Kin screamed with pleasure and collapsed.

"What's next," the older girl wondered.

"My pussy…please…needs," Kin whispered with all her energy.

"If that's what you want," Temari grinned.

She flipped the brunette over and spread her legs apart wide.

"First, I wanna taste you," the blonde taunted as she buried her head between the girl's legs.

She licked up all the juices on Kin's thighs and sucked on all the areas around her core, causing her to writhe and try to move with the older girl's mouth, but failed.

"You want my tongue here?" Temari asked as she licked her inner thigh.

All Kin could do was moan and shake her head no.

"What about here?" She tantalized and licked her lower lips.

She raised her hips up and tried to move her slit over Temari's mouth.

"Oh, you want it here," Temari giggled and shoved her tongue inside Kin's opening.

"Yes!" She screamed.

Temari moved her tongue in and out and in circular motions expertly. She took her tongue out and moved upwards to suck on her clit.

"Yes! I'm gonna come!" Kin yelled out.

"Not yet," Temari smirked and stopped to whip out a large vibrator and jammed it in the girl's pussy and turned it on. It squirmed and wiggled inside her giving her more satisfaction than any guy. Temari pumped it in and out as she sucked on Kin's breast.

"That's it! Yes! YES! I'm coming!" The brunette cried out in ecstasy as she climaxed.

Temari continued pumping the toy until she knew the girl had settled down, then took it out.

"So, how was it?" Temari question as she plopped down next to the naked girl.

"Hott," was all Kin could respond as she breathed deeply and soon fell asleep.

Later on…

"My bed stinks of sin," Tenten commented as she looked at the bunched up sheets and blankets on her bed.

XXX

A/N: Wow, I'm going to hell…twice! Sorry if this sucked, I'm not experienced at writing lemons if you can tell.


	13. The Classic Clinic Scene?

Girl's Cabin Number 2

Chapter 13: The Classic Clinic Scene

A/N: Every frickin anime ever created (yes I am exaggerating) has a clinic scene! Where the girl gets sick or faints and the guy watches over her and they either kiss or have sex on the bed, kidding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd poke more fun at Orochimaru.

XXX

Naruto helped Hinata to the clinic and told her to lie down on one of the beds. While she rested, he tried his best to take care of her. He contemplated on whether giving her an ice pack or a heating pad, so he decided to give her the ice pack first then when her head gets cold, he'll give her the heating pad, because he's just smart like that.

"So are you feeling alright?" He asked after he set the ice pack behind her head.

She didn't answer and he looked to see that she had fallen soundly asleep.

'_Why is it that all girls look so peaceful when they sleep?' _He thought as he watched her chest rise and fall with deep breaths.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. He assumed she would be hungry for lunch when she awoke, and decided he would get her some lunch. He got up and brushed Hinata's bangs back, kissed her forehead and left the clinic for some food.

A few minutes after Naruto left, Kiba poked in his head to check up on Hinata.

"Yo Hinata-chan, you alright?" He asked as he approached her bed.

"Oh," he said when he noticed she was sleeping.

"Well, I guess you're alright," he assumed and plopped down on a seat next to the bed and sighed.

Just then, Naruto walked back in the room with a tray in his hands. On the tray was a grilled cheese sandwich, a glass of chocolate milk and an apple. He spotted Kiba and froze for a moment.

"Yo," Kiba greeted as he looked up at him.

"Hey," he responded and set the tray down on a stand next to Hinata's bed and sat down in a chair opposite of Kiba.

The two guys just sat there in silence. It must have been so quiet, it was noisy, because Hinata sat straight up with wide eyes. This shocked the guys and they just stared at her to see what she would say. But she didn't say anything, instead she got off the bed with out even looking at either of the boys and went over to a cabinet in the clinic and started grabbing gauze, band aid boxes and other random medical stuff and carried them in her arms. Then she walked right out of the clinic.

"Is she sleep walking?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like it," Kiba answered.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?"

"No way man! Let's follow her and see what we can get out of her," Kiba suggested.

"But," Naruto was about to protest.

"Don't you wanna know who she likes?" Kiba interrupted.

Naruto hesitated, "Fine."

The snuck out of the clinic as if they were secret agents and stealthily followed Hinata around. They found her in front of the boys' bathroom.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up and watch," Kiba snapped.

Hinata stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. When nothing happened, she knocked again.

"Sir, you have to open up! This is your order of Viagra and your wife says you need it desperately! Please open up!" She pleaded as she banged on the door with on fist.

The boys had the "wtf?" look on their faces.

"Fine, I'll leave them here at the door, your ferret can pick them up after work," she huffed and dropped everything on the floor and walked away.

"What was that?" Kiba wondered out loud.

"I dunno, let's keep on her trail!" Naruto replied.

They followed her all the way outside, where she was wondering around aimlessly.

"Let's try to talk to her!" Kiba suggested.

"What!"

"I'm serious, she'll respond," he assured.

"Whatever," Naruto sighed and followed the dog boy.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba greeted as he walked up to her.

"There you are! Have you fixed my shoes yet?" She asked in her sleep.

"No not yet, you still owe me a waffle," he played along.

"Oh that's right, can I eat you?"

"Hey!" Naruto jogged up.

"Ooo, I'd rather eat you!" Hinata squealed and turned to Naruto.

"Hey, what about me?" Kiba whined.

"Sorry, but everyone likes the sugar frosted side over the wheat side," she responded.

"What's so great about him?" Kiba complained.

"He's sweeter than you," she replied matter-of-factly.

Naruto blushed.

"No way!" Kiba accidentally pushed Hinata out of the way and bit Naruto's shoulder.

Hinata fell on her butt, which woke her up instantly to see Kiba biting Naruto.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

"K-Kiba-kun i-i-is a v-v-vam-p-pire," she squeaked.

"Huh?" Kiba responded.

"Oh shit, Hinata-chan, I'm not a vampire," he started but she just screamed again and back away.

"N-Now N-N-Naruto-kun is g-g-going to t-turn into a v-vampire too!" She cried and ran back into the building.

The two guys just stood there staring after her.

"Well, I wouldn't want to wake up seeing a guy biting another guy's shoulder," Naruto stated flatly.

"Shaddup," Kiba snapped.

"She said I was sweeter than you," Naruto gloated.

"That's because she thought you were the sugar coated side of a frosted mini wheat," Kiba retorted.

"Really? How'd you figure that out?"

"I guessed, maybe she was talking about Froot Loops."

"Froot loops aren't double-sided."

"Yes they are."

"Are they?"

"Yup."

"I never knew that."

"Neither did I."

"But you just said…never mind."

"This is a really retarded conversation."

"Agreed."

And with that, the two boys went back into the building for some lunch.

XXX

A/N: Fucking gay chapter, I know, but I had to update and get this out of the way. I'm so freaking tired, I had a karate tournament today, I took first, no surprise. I'm exhausted though cause I had to watch over all the little hyper rascals and be at their ring side all the time. Anyway, next chapter will be better, maybe…I dunno. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Peace out.


	14. Grilled Cheese and Vampires

Girl's Cabin Number 2

Chapter 14: Grilled Cheese and Vampires

A/N: I'd like to take this little note to thank all my readers and give cookies out to my reviewers! Thank you very much, now let's try to make it 200 reviews! That's my goal!

XXX

Tenten sat at the table with the rest of her cabin mates and grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich of the platter. She was about to take a bite when…

"Hey Tenten-chan!"

She looked up to see Itachi. She huffed, stood up out of her chair, grabbed her plate and walked over to another table.

"Wait!" He called after her.

She ignored him and sat down next to Neji. Itachi followed her and sat on her other side.

"Are you still mad about this morning?" He asked.

Tenten inwardly groaned as she turned her full attention to Neji.

"So, you hardly got up at all during the game, did you lie?" She asked.

Neji looked at her and smirked, "maybe."

She giggled. "I knew it."

"Yoo-hoo, Tenten-chan? I'm trying to talk to you!" Itachi pestered.

She tuned the older guy out.

"How do you like camp so far?" She questioned.

"It's okay, except for…some parts," he shuddered remembering his punishment.

"Really? Like what?" She inquired.

"Well," he really didn't know how to answer, luckily for him, a floating grilled cheese sandwich came between them so he didn't have to explain. Wait, a floating grilled cheese sandwich? The two looked to see Itachi dangling the sandwich in between the two, desperate for Tenten's attention.

"You know you want the sandwich. Look at it, just dangling in front of you looking scrumptious. You want its savory cheese flavor. It's oh so delicious," he taunted.

Tenten's right eye twitched.

"Will you shut up you dumbass?" She snapped.

The angry teen snatched the grilled cheese sandwich out of the CIT's hand, split it in two and slapped the pieces on Itachi's cheeks, making an Itachi's head and cheese sandwich. She glared at him and Neji looked slightly surprised at Tenten's actions.

"That wasn't very nice Tenten-chan," Itachi teased with an unsure smile on his face as he peeled the pieces of bread and cheese off his face.

"Well maybe I'm not a very nice person," she retorted and relocated to another table.

Itachi and Neji stared after her.

"Isn't she the greatest?" Itachi sighed.

Neji just raised an eyebrow to say "wtf?"

"What?" Itachi said defensively.

"She treats you like dirt," the Hyuuga stated flatly.

"And that's what's so wonderful about her," he sighed like a fanboy.

Neji just gave him the "you-are-a-fucking-dumbass" look and turned his attention to eating his grilled cheese.

Meanwhile, Tenten sat next to Hinata.

"So Kiba and Naruto are vampires?" Tenten questioned.

"Y-yeah, K-Kiba-kun was b-b-biting Naruto-kun's sh-shoulder," Hinata explained.

"That's just creepy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ew, that's gross," Ino sneered.

"You guys seriously believe that they're vampires?" Tenten inquired.

"Well it's not everyday a guy just bite's another guy's neck unless they're gay or a vampire, and it's obvious they're not gay since they're both totally crushin' on Hinata," Ino defended.

Hinata burned fire engine red at the comment.

"So if they are vampires, then who turned them into vampires?" Tenten asked logically.

"I bet it's Itachi, he seems very vampire-like to me," Sakura commented.

"Then wouldn't that mean Sasuke-kun is a vampire too?" Ino inquired.

"You're right! And now all the guys will be turned into vampires!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What if they already are vampires?" Ino shrieked.

The four girls looked around at all the guys.

"You know, vampires are kinda sexy," Ino said with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Like in all those mangas," Sakura sighed.

"I read a yaoi vampire manga once, it was hott," Tenten added in.

Just then, the image of topless vampire Neji sucking on topless vampire Sasuke's neck popped into the four girl's heads and they all fell over in their chairs with nose bleeds.

"I don't mind that the guys are vampires," Ino said while getting up.

"Me too," Tenten agreed.

"Being bit by a vampire guy might be kind of hott," Sakura grinned.

Hinata just blushed and nodded her head.

Their conversation was interrupted by and announcement from Tsunade.

"Alright, tonight is team karaoke night! Your whole team will be involved; counselors can help, but can't be in the actual performance. CIT's are welcome to be included the performance. You can actually sing or lip-sync, your choice. The even starts at 8 tonight, don't be late!"

"Alright! I love team karaoke night!" Sakura and Ino cheered.

"What do we do?" Tenten asked.

"Well, our whole entire team gets together and chooses a song to perform. It's really funny. Last year, the team I was on did 'Oops! I did it Again' and it was so hilarious!" Ino explained.

"Alight girls, we're gonna be meeting up with the rest of our team once we get washed up after lunch! Think of some ideas before hand so we can get ready right away! We gotta win this year!" Anko declared.

"Right on!" Sakura yelled out enthusiastically.

XXX

A/N: Short chapter, I know, next could possibly be long, not sure though. Hey, at least I updated quickly though, hehe. Well, there's some Itachi/Tenten for you fans of the crack pairing! About the vampire talk, well that just came up randomly. Hopefully, I'll update sometime this weekend, depending on how busy I'll be with karate, dance, drama, school, and cleaning, I still need to remember the pledge in French for tomorrow morning, at it's 10 night already, haha, I'm a dork.

Next Chapter: iPods on the Loose


	15. iPods on the Loose

Girl's Cabin Number 2

Chapter 15: iPods on the Loose

A/N: 190 reviews, let's make it 200 people!

XXX

"Okay, first we have to choose a song," Kakashi started.

The red team was in a little building the size of a decent classroom.

"Did everyone bring their iPod or mp3 player?" He asked.

The teens all held up their mini music players.

"Any suggestions?"

The kids all started scrolling down their play lists and song titles.

"The Circle of Life from The Lion King!" Kiba shouted.

Everyone just stared at him.

"No," Neji rejected flatly.

The room was silent.

"Come on kids, we need suggestions, we counselors can't be involved," Anko urged impatiently.

Lee: "Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen!"

Sakura: "Gasolina by Daddy Yankee!"

Ino: "My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas!"

Tayuya: "Stop the Fucking Car by Circa Survive"

Kabuto: "THE POKEMON THEME SONG!"

Everyone stared blankly at him.

He stared back and suddenly burst out in song.

"I wanna be the very best! That no one ever was! To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause! I wanna travel across the land, searching far and wide! Teach Pokemon to understand the power that's inside! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me! I know it's my destiny! Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend, in this world we must defend! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!"

Moegi clapped 3 times very slowly and insincerely while the crickets chirped.

"Never mind," the silver haired CIT sighed.

"Any other suggestions?" Dosu asked.

"The Lion Sleeps Tonight from The Lion King!" Kiba yelled.

Everyone just ignored him.

Zaku: "Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year!"

Kin: "Jingle Bells!"

"Christmas isn't for another 5 months," Hana stated.

"So?" Kin asked innocently.

"It's a retarded idea," Hana sighed.

Kin hmph-ed.

"No holiday songs, please," Kurenai requested.

Kiba: "I Just Can't Wait to be King from Lion King!"

"What's with the Lion King songs?" Naruto asked.

"I like the Lion King, rawr," Kiba replied flatly.

"Dumbass," Naruto mumbled.

Gaara: "Love You Promised."

The group stared at him like he was a freak.

"You listen to Cascada?" Tenten asked.

"I do. Does anyone have a problem with that?" He snapped.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Good."

Shizune: "Doctor Jones by Aqua!"

Itachi: "Vertigo from U2!"

"The Chicken Dance."

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke.

"What, is it a bad idea?"

They all blinked.

"Fine."

"Bop to the Top!" Sakura suggested.

"Don't even get started with High School Musical," Anko warned.

"Fine," all the girls sighed and whined.

"Can you feeeeeeeeeeel the loooooooooooooove toniiiiight!" Kiba sang.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Hey Temari, you've been awfully quiet with your iPod over there, you have any ideas?" Anko asked.

Temari continued strolling down her list of songs, until one stood out to her and she got an idea.

"I got it!" She exclaimed.

"Hakuna Matata?" Kiba asked.

"No, something way better. Girls, go back to your cabin and gather all your bathing suits, bras, skirts and skimpy shirts. Boys, go back to your cabins and get some shirts, pants boxers and hats. Bring everything back here!" She ordered.

XXX

"Alright, next up is the red group!" Tsunade announced.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Sakura giggled from "offstage."

The music started and the girls ran onstage.

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting  
Shakira, Shakira_

The girl's turned around to reveal they were all wearing the guys' pants and shorts that were falling down revealing their boxers. They had on baggy shirts and wore some "bling." Some had baseball hats on and others had sweat bands on their wrists.

_I never really that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wanna speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si!), bonita (si!), mi casa (si! Shakira, Shakira!), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

The girls shouted or lip synced the lyrics and danced around wildly. The audience loved them right away.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

This was the cue for the boys to come on, but they didn't come. Sakura moved her way to the side of the stage and dragged Sasuke out. It was obvious why he was embarrassed to come out of hiding, he was wearing a tight light pink tank top and a short yellow skirt. The girls had forced him into a wonder bra and stuffed it to the max. The audience burst out laughing the moment they caught sight of him. He wanted to run back off, but Sakura refused to loosen her grip on him.

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby this is perfection._

Ino was getting impatient for the other boys to come on and went over and grabbed a random guy from offstage, who just so happened to be Shikamaru. She yanked him out into the open where everyone could see his hair up in pig tails. He was forced into some booty shorts and an orange bikini top. He tried to run back off, but Ino caught him by the hair and held on.

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I don't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing_

Sakura nodded motioned to Tenten to try and get the other guys to come on. Tenten walked over to the said of the stage and grabbed Neji. He tried to resist, but somehow came to be powerless compared to the impatient girl. His hair had been done in hundreds of tiny little braids with beads on the ends. He wore Tenten's stuffed polka dotted bikini top and a denim mini skirt. The audience started laughing even harder when they saw him

_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected – the way you left and right it  
So you can keep on shaking it_

"Should we go on?" Naruto whispered.

"Let's do it!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically.

The two teens leaped onstage and started shaking it and the crowd went wild. Naruto had on a hot pink terry cloth skirt and a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top. The stuffed lavender bra he was wearing underneath stuck out for nearly everyone to see. Kiba's hair had a bunch of little rubber bands in it, making him look like a sea urchin. He wore teal cotton short shorts and a mauve tankini top.

Hinata held back fits of giggles when she saw the boys dancing around wildly and shamelessly.

_I never really that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wanna speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si!), bonita (si!), mi casa (si! Shakira, Shakira!), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

Zaku looked out onstage nervously and debated on whether he should go out or not. Before he could make up his mind, Kin grabbed his arm and lead him out into the open. His hair, like Shikamaru's, was in pig tails. He wore a denim skirt and a white bikini top. He wanted to run back off, but Kin started dancing with him and he decided to stay.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

Like Zaku, Kabuto looked on from backstage, not really wanting to go on. He was smart and knew that Orochimaru was in the audience, which really creeped him out. He didn't have any desire to reveal himself in fire engine red bandeau and white soffees to that gay pedophile drooling over all the little boys. Much to his demise though, Temari had took him by the hand and dragged him out.

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby this is perfection._

Lee watched the others dancing wildly onstage and was now filled with confidence that he could do the same! He jumped out to show he was wearing the mini skirt of all mini skirts, thankfully, he was wearing leggings underneath. He also sported a lime green bikini top. Some of the people laughed, some screamed, and some even whistled as he shook his stuff.

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby this is perfection.  
Shakira, Shakira_

"Well, looks like it's my turn," Itachi said to himself.

His hair was done up in a messy bun and he wore a white skirt and a tight black tank top with a 36C stuffed bra underneath. All the girls screamed when they saw him and he danced as femininely as he knew how to, which was pretty good, in a scary sort of manner.

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain_

"There's someone missing!" Ino screamed over the loud music.

"I'll go check!" Tenten offered.

She moved to the side of the stage and saw Gaara there.

"I am not going out there and there is no way you can make me," he growled.

Tenten scowled at him.

"Everyone else is out there, so you have to come too," she ordered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine."

She turned her attention and called out for Anko in the audience. The counselor came backstage at the request.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"He won't get onstage," Tenten tattled.

"He won't will he? I'll see to it that he does," Anko said sheepishly and Tenten ran back onstage again.

Gaara trembled in fear just because of her mere presence.

"Now listen boy, you gotta got on or else you'll be punished, okay?" She warned with a smile.

He stared at her with wide eyes and trudged onstage himself. He wore a brown bandeau and a pair of tight white shorts.

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia_

The girl's seemed to be having a great time, while some of the guys weren't enjoying themselves so much. Sasuke just swayed back and forth a bit, in stage fright. Last year, his team did "Paradise City" by Guns n Roses, and he got to wear his normal clothes and just jump around. This was far worse though, even if he did have Sakura dance beside him. But, he'd rather go through this a thousand times rather than being punished again.

_I never really that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wanna speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si!), bonita (si!), mi casa (si! Shakira, Shakira!), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

Shikamaru just stood there, refusing to move. No matter how many times Ino would grab his wrists and try to get him to dance, he wouldn't do it. He definitely was not fond of his mother for sending him to this troublesome camp. He tried sneaking off several times, only to be caught by Ino time after time, so he just dubbed that escaping was troublesome and a waste of time.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

Neji, like the other two guys, was not enjoying himself. He hated loud music. He hated popular music. He especially hated loud popular music. He would move every once and awhile to make it seem like he was doing something, but he felt it was a good deed enough to even come out. Tenten sure looked cute in his clothes though…

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you from Colombia  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi_

Naruto and Kiba on the other hand were having a grand old time! They'd bump Hinata back and forth with their hips and spin her around, even though she was supposed to be the guy. They laughed and just enjoyed themselves shamelessly, knowing that the audience was getting a kick out of them.

_Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Dumpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna catch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch the ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

Itachi started dancing with Tenten, but it's not like she could push him away or slap him, so she just went along with it. Before she even knew it, their bodies were moving up against each other's very closely and she was nearly on top of his right leg. Okay, so he might be annoying, but he's a very fun dance partner.

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto_

By now everyone had forgotten the lyrics and just focused on dancing and trying to enjoy themselves.

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection_

As the song slowed down, so did the performers.

_No fighting  
No fighting_

The audience cheered and clapped and screamed. The red group took their bows, high fived each other and walked/dashed offstage.

XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira.

A/N: Holy fuck, this a long chapter, for me anyway it is. Hope you enjoyed. Peace out.

Next Chapter: Clean Up in Girl's Cabin Number 2


	16. Clean Up in Girls Cabin Number 2

Girl's Cabin Number 2

Chapter 16: Clean Up in Girl's Cabin Number 2

A/N: I just realized that it's already chapter 16, but it's only the end of the second day and the camp lasts for 2 weeks! This is gonna be one hell of a long story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Deidara would look like either a man or a woman, not both at the same time.

* * *

"That was great!" Ino cheered. 

"Hell yeah!" Kiba seconded.

"Let's get washed up back at our cabin," Temari suggested.

"Right on!" Naruto agreed as the red group headed towards girl's cabin number two.

They all filed into the cabin and either flopped down on one of the beds or took a seat on the floor.

"I want my clothes back," Zaku complained.

"No way, guy clothes are comfy!" Kin replied.

"But I feel…exposed," he complained.

"But you're sexy," she teased.

Zaku shut up after that comment.

"I'm hungry. Who's gonna come with me to pilfer some food? How about you Sasuke-kun?" Ino flirted as she got her face close to his.

"No, I'm not going out again no matter how dark it is," Sasuke refused.

This disappointed her so she turned to Shikamaru.

"Fine then, you're coming with me," she ordered as she grabbed his arm.

"Why me?" Shikamaru whined.

"Because I said so, now let's go," she commanded and dragged him out of the cabin.

They quietly crept towards the cafeteria when all of a sudden, they heard foot steps nearing them. Even though she knew it was probably just another camper, Ino was scared since it was dark and night time. The foot steps got closer and the two teens could see a tall silhouette, a pale face and eerie snake like eyes. The figure came closer and closer until one of the teens let out a scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Came a high pitched shrill.

No, it was not Ino who screamed, but rather Shikamaru. He grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her along as he ran for his life.

"Oh, it was only two little girls. I was hoping for some little boys," Orochimaru sighed and walked away.

Meanwhile, Ino and Shikamaru were in the kitchen panting hard.

"What the hell was that?" Ino asked in a loud whisper.

"It was that homosexual pedophile," Shikamaru shivered.

"No, what was up with that scream?" She half giggled and half snapped.

"You'd scream too after you've seen that creep rape a boy right in front of your eyes before!" He whimpered.

"You pussy! Let's just steal some food and get out of here," she suggested.

"Oh no, I'm not going back out there with that freak lurking around," he shuddered.

"Well then what do you wanna do? Sleep in the kitchen?" Ino asked irritably.

"Maybe," he answered sheepishly.

Back at the cabin, everyone was starting to get worried.

"They should be back by now. You think they got lost on the way?" Anko asked.

"Maybe they got attacked by a bear," Naruto said.

"There are no bears out here stupid," Kiba insulted.

"Let's send out a search party," Temari suggested.

"I nominate Sasuke-teme!" Naruto announced.

"Then Sasuke it is," Temari agreed.

"Why me?" He grunted.

"Because you don't wanna do it," Naruto grinned.

"Alright, someone should go with him though," Anko recommended.

Sakura's hand immediately flew up into the air.

"I'll go!" She offered enthusiastically.

"Very well then, Sasuke and Sakura are gonna go look for Shikamaru and Ino," Anko confirmed and the two teens headed out.

Sakura regretted volunteering so quickly without even remembering that she hated the dark. There was a rustling in the bushes and Sakura let out a yelp as she clung onto Sasuke's arm. Then a shadow passed against the wall of the main building. She held on tighter to his arm.

"You wanna go back?" He asked.

She shook her head no as they proceeded to the cafeteria. She let go of Sasuke's arm, but then she tripped over something and landed on her face. She really, really hated the dark. Sasuke offered his hand to help her up when she started laughing.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can see up your skirt," she giggled.

Sasuke want to slap himself, but decided against it as he helped her up off the ground. The crept into the cafeteria and whispered Ino and Shikamaru's names loudly a few times. The pair went into the kitchen only to find Shikamaru asleep against the fridge and Ino curled up next to him using his legs as her pillow.

"What should we do?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"I guess we should just leave them here," he answered as he turned around to leave.

"But," she was about to protest.

"Come on," he ordered and walked out of the kitchen and back into the night.

Sakura sighed as she followed him. She heard a strange sound from up in the trees. She looked up and saw the glowing face of a barn owl. The nocturnal bird gave her the creeps, so she huddled up against Sasuke.

"Scared?" he asked

She looked down and nodded her head.

He sighed and took her hand in his; the darkness hid the pink in both of their cheeks.

Holding Sasuke's hand made Sakura feel a lot safer as he lead her back to the cabin. She was disappointed when they got inside and he let go of her hand.

"Did you find them?" Anko asked.

"They're in the kitchen asleep," Sakura answered.

"Why didn't you wake them up?" She asked.

"Shikamaru is difficult to deal with when's he's disturbed from his sleep," Sasuke answered.

"And Ino in the morning is no walk on the beach either," Sakura added on.

"Well then what are we gonna do for food? I'm hungry," Kiba complained.

"Aren't there snack machines in the main building?" Tenten asked while undoing the braids in Neji's hair.

"Ooo! I'll go!" Naruto volunteered.

"Alright, they should be pretty easy to bust open," Kakashi agreed.

"Good, I want someone to come with me though. Hey Hinata, wanna come along?" Naruto asked.

"Um," she started.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Kiba said.

"N-no, I'm okay Kiba-kun," she replied.

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Hinata got up and followed Naruto to the door. The moment Naruto opened the door and took a few steps out, she froze.

"Hey Hinata, you coming?" He asked as he turned around.

Her eyes widened and she started to shake as she stared at something behind him.

"What's the matter?" He questioned.

She lifted a shaky finger and pointed behind him. He slowly turned around to look into the eyes of Orochimaru. Naruto's eyes bulged out to the size of Tsunade's boobs. He screamed as he grabbed Hinata and ran back into the cabin and locked the door while panting.

"What's the matter?" Anko asked.

Naruto stayed put with his pack against the door and feet planted on the ground.

"I-I-It's Orochimaru," he stuttered out.

"OH GOD!"

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Zaku got up and ran to the door to help reinforce. Then there was a few knocks on the doors.

"Oh little boys, little boys, won't you please let me in?" The pedophile cooed.

"NOT FOR ALL THE FUCKING HAIRS ON OUR CHINNY CHIN CHINS!" The boys yelled back.

"Aw, you're no fun. I'll just go to boys cabin number 3 then, that Kimimaro intrigues me," he sniggered sheepishly and crept away.

"Thank God," the guys sighed as they let up on the door.

"Er, Neji," Tenten said.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Your hair," she pointed out.

Neji dashed to the bathroom to look at his reflection in the mirror. He had a half-fro with his hair looking crimped and frizzy from all the tiny braids.

"I look like Beyonce," he stated flatly.

Tenten giggled as she turned on the sink.

"Lean back," she ordered.

"Huh?"

"Lean back and put your head in the sink so I can get your hair back to normal," she commanded.

He seemed a little hesitant at first, but did as he was told. She shampooed and conditioned his hair and squeezed the excess water out of his hair. She ran a comb through it, then grabbed a bottle of something and put a glob in his hair.

"What is that?" Neji asked as Tenten started running her hands through his hair.

"Leave in conditioner, it makes your hair all shiny and soft," she answered.

"Oh," he responded.

Tenten hopped up on the bathroom counter by the sink and continued lathering the hair product trough his hair. Once it was gone, she still just sat there running her hands through his hair. She ran her hands through again only she left her hands on the back of his head and leaned in towards him. He lifted his chin up and tilted his head to the right. Their lips were about 5 centimeters apart when someone had to ruin it.

"Hey Tenten-chan! Wanna go with m-"

It was Itachi, no doubt, and Tenten did the first thing that came to mind, she punched him. He went flying and skidding and tumbling on the floor.

"You really need to learn to count to 10," he whined with a huge lump on his head.

The redness disappeared from her face as she took in a deep breath and let it out. She looked up at Neji and then glared down at Itachi. Love triangles suck.

* * *

A/N: I agree with my last sentence there, love triangles do suck. One of my good friends likes this guy, but he doesn't like her because he likes me and I think he's a freak, but I feel bad because he doesn't like her because of me. 

Anyway, sorry about the long update, I've been really busy with school, dance, and karate. I wanted to update last week, but I was exhausted thanks to PMS. Hope you enjoyed. Peace.


	17. Mickey Mouse Pancakes

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 17: Mickey Mouse Pancakes

A/N: Another unplanned chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Deidara and Ino wouldn't look so much alike.

* * *

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" Anko bellowed. 

Everyone's eyes slowly opened up.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up but found it a little hard since Hinata was using his chest as a pillow.

"KYAAA!" Hinata squeaked in surprised to find herself so close to Naruto.

"Where am I?" Kiba wondered out loud.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tenten exclaimed as she flew off her bed.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked from the other side of her bed.

"What the fuck?" Tayuya said groggily.

"Oh how lovely to wake up next to the lovely Sakura-chan!" Lee squealed in delight.

"Oh my god!" Sakura yelled and grabbed the person closest to her who just so happened to be Sasuke.

"Why are there girls in here?" Sasuke inquired.

"Oh god! I'm tangled up in Kin's hair!" Zaku whined.

"You asshole, that hurts!" Kin screamed.

"Why are boys here?" Moegi wailed.

"What is this place?" Neji asked from underneath Tenten's bed.

"Why did I just wake up in the shower?" Hana questioned as she came out of the bathroom.

"This is…gay," Gaara stated flatly.

"Stop fooling around! We have to get to breakfast!" Anko urged.

Soon everyone was up flailing around. The people who weren't members of girl's cabin number two exited the cabin only to trip over Shikamaru and Ino sleeping on the porch due to the chef dumping them there after finding them in the kitchen.

The girls hastily got dressed, brushed their hair and applied their make up. Then they were out the door and to the cafeteria. They found a table, plopped down in a seat and sighed as their heads hit the table in exhaustion.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Ino moaned.

"Where were you last night?" Temari asked.

"In the kitchen," she answered.

"With Shikamaru?" Tenten added.

"Er, yeah," Ino blushed.

"Ooo," Sakura perked up as she heard that.

"What happened?" She asked, hoping that they hooked up so she could have Sasuke to herself.

"Nothing we just slept together, that's all," Ino replied simply.

"What?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Oh god, not like that! We just fell asleep, that's all," Ino explained.

"Oh," Sakura said disappointedly, expecting that something juicy happened.

"Yes, it's pancakes today!" Temari cheered as a plate of piled up Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes were set in the center of the table.

Just as Tenten was about to grab one, Itachi came prancing over to the table.

"Good morning Tenten-chan! Don't you just love the pancakes? I couldn't possibly eat them 'cause they remind me of you," he flirted.

"Good, then you can starve," she responded cold heartedly.

"I might consider eating them if you feed me though," he suggested.

'_Idiot,' _she inwardly thought.

"Okay Itachi-_kun_, open wide," she cooed.

He opened his mouth and she shoved 3 whole pancakes in his mouth.

"Dumbass," she laughed and sat back down.

"Ur o ee eheh-ah!" He tried to speak, but it didn't quite work out.

"What was that?" She teased.

He managed to hack out the pancakes, gaining a few "ews" from people.

"You're so mean Tenten-chan!" He whined with a grin on his face.

"Ugh," she groaned.

Meanwhile, Hinata was sent into another morning laughing fit when she Kiba came up to greet her.

"I don't get it, why am I so frickin' hilarious in the morning?" He asked out loud.

"Dude look in a mirror," Naruto suggested as he came into the scene.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kiba wondered.

"Your hair," Naruto answered.

Kiba grabbed his head to feel he still had the urchin 'do from the previous night.

Sakura just sat at her spot poking at her pancake with a fork. She couldn't get Sasuke out of her head.

'_I gotta find out if he likes me. I mean, he did hold my hand last night, even if it was only for a little while.'_

She got up from her seat and searched around for Sasuke. She spotted him and went over to sit next to him.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun," she greeted.

"Oh, good morning," he replied.

"Hey, I w-was wondering if, well, maybe you, um-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Anko screamed for the whole camp to hear.

"I went through your suitcase and you actually do own underwear. They're quite sexy too. I really like the black and pink polka dotted low rise thong with the little bow and cut out in the back. Oh, and the red one with the ruffles on top," Kakashi started explaining in full detail.

With each and every word he spoke, Anko's anger meter rose ten degrees until it reached its limit. She went to punch him square in the face, but he just tilted his head and she missed. She put so much for into the punch that she lost her balance, causing her to fall forward and smashing her cleavage in Kakashi's face. The chair couldn't take both their weight so it tipped over leaving them in an awkward position.

"Eh," Anko said nervously.

"Ahem, everyone's attention please," Tsunade said from atop a table.

"Here's the activities for the groups today: Red group will be doing team building…"

The campers who have been to camp previously in the red group had the color drained from their faces. Could this "team building" be that bad?

* * *

A/N: Haha, I'm evil. Team building was probably one of the most awkward things at camp I did, but it was one of my favorites. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Peace.

Chapter 18: Building a Team


	18. Building a Team

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 18: Building a Team

A/N: Hopefully this will be up soon

* * *

"Welcome to team building!" Kurenai greeted. 

The campers just seemed to stare. Then Tenten raised her hand.

"What exactly is team building?" She asked.

"Well, it's learning to work together as a team," Kurenai answered.

"Sounds retarded," Tayuya scoffed.

All the campers from the previous year just shook their heads.

"We'll go easy on you at first. Anko, you have the tape?" Kakashi asked.

"All set up," Anko replied and stepping aside to reveal a 2 feet by 2 feet squared made of masking tape on the ground.

"Now all of you, including CITs have to fit in that box," Dosu explained.

"But it's so tiny," Kiba groaned.

"You'll figure it out," Kakashi grinned.

"Okay, so let's all just try to cram in," Naruto suggested.

"Won't work," Shikamaru said.

"Let's just try it anyway," Kin agreed as she stepped in and the others followed.

They were all squished together but a few people still couldn't fit in.

"I can't breathe," Naruto gasped as he tried not to stare down at Hinata's cleavage that was pressed up against his chest.

"This is awkward," Neji stated.

"Indeed it is," Sasuke agreed.

The campers turned around to see the boys pinned together.

"Alright we need a new idea," Sakura pointed out.

The tightly packed group dispersed.

"You lech! You totally just smacked my ass on purpose!" Tenten accused Itachi.

"Sorry, sorry!" He apologized under her glare.

"Okay then, let's just put in one foot," Zaku proposed.

"Can't do that," Kurenai warned.

"Damn," Zaku cursed.

"Have any ideas Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

They all looked at the genius who was staring at the square thoughtfully.

"How about we make a pyramid?" Lee thought out loud.

"There's too many of us," Shikamaru responded.

"If only there was a way to for us to take up half the space," the genius spoke.

"I got it!" Itachi announced.

He got underneath Tenten, grabbed her knees and stood up so that she was sitting on his shoulders.

"KYAAAA! Let me down! I hate heights! I don't trust you! Help me!" She wailed as she clung onto Itachi's head for dear life.

"Good idea! Hinata get on my shoulders!" Kiba lowered himself so Hinata could get on his shoulders. As he came up and walked into the square, she held onto his head tighter.

"You pervert! Stop moving your hands up further!" Tenten demanded.

"But I have a better hold of you this way," Itachi defended.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Mind if I get on your shoulders?" Ino asked cutely as Sakura twitched.

"Um sure," he answered and lowered himself.

Sakura let out a low growl in jealously as she stomped over to Naruto.

"Get down now," she ordered.

Naruto gulped and did as he was told.

Then it ended up that Kin was on Zaku's shoulders, Temari on Kabuto, Tayuya and Shikamaru, Hana and Neji, Gaara and Shizune then Lee and Moegi.

"Well, we did it, now what?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone as he stepped out of the square and let Tayuya off his shoulders.

"Everyone in a circle now!" Anko ordered.

They all formed a circle.

"Okay, now put on hand in the center," she guided.

They did as they were told.

"Now grab someone's hand."

Sakura reached for Sasuke's hand only to have hers taken by Lee's. Ino was able to grab Sasuke's hand and mentally cheered. Naruto immediately went for Hinata's hand since he wasn't able to be with her for the square challenge. Tenten just stuck her hand out in the middle and didn't even have to look to see that Itachi grabbed in first. Everyone else grabbed a hand.

"Now stick in your other hand and grab someone else's hand," Anko directed.

Sakura was successful at getting Sasuke's hand this time. As for Ino, she took Shikamaru's free hand. Kiba got Hinata's other hand and held on tight. Tenten went for Neji's hand and got just what she wanted.

"Okay, this is the human knot; you gotta untangle yourselves without separating your hands."

The campers and CITs just stared at the center of their circle at their tangled arms.

"Well, it looks like Ino can step over Tayuya and Zaku's arms," Shikamaru pointed out.

Tayuya and Zaku lowered themselves so Ino could get over their arms. She and Shikamaru's arms were free but Ino and Sasuke's arms were stretched across the circle.

"This hurts!" Ino whined.

"Zaku and I can go under their arms," Tayuya suggested.

They went under, so now Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke were free.

"Looks like I can step over Kiba and Hinata's arms," Tenten pointed out.

She did as she said and the regretted it.

"Get your hand off my boob!" She demanded as she glared at Itachi.

"I can't do anything about it, I'm stuck. Why are you accusing only me, Neji's hand there too you know," he pointed.

Tenten looked down at her chest and burned bright red. She started squirming in extreme discomfort.

"Tenten, stop," Neji said while looking away, trying to hide the pink in his cheeks.

"Yeah, you're only giving us a better feel," Itachi commented matter of factly.

A vein popped out in her forehead as she lifted her right leg back, and kicked Itachi square in the nuts with her heel.

"Motherfucker," Itachi squeaked as he fell backwards, bringing down Tenten with him.

"That gives me an idea. Neji and Hana can step over those two, so they'll be free," Shikamaru said.

"Nice rhinestone thong," Itachi grinned as he pulled Tenten up off the ground.

More veins popped in her head, but decided to control herself this time.

'_Why me?' _She whined in her head.

"Now Hinata can step over Naruto and Moegi's arms," Shikamaru guided.

As Hinata tried to get over their arms, Naruto sneezed, causing him to bring his hand up to his nose, making Hinata trip. Her falling made her land on Naruto and she brought Kiba down on top of her, like a Hinata sandwich. She was so embarrassed/nervous that she couldn't even breathe.

"I can't get up," Kiba stated.

"Well if you roll off, then Hinata can twist around the other way, making your arms untangled. Then she can step over Naruto while he's down and then you three will be undone," Shikamaru advised.

They did so, despite their awkward position.

"Okay, now Lee can step over Gaara and Hana's arms," Shikamaru said.

Lee, like Hinata, tripped and fell straight into Sakura's chest. She shivered in disgust, but kept her cool.

'_This is so gross,' _she thought to herself.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Lee apologized with a blush spread across his nose.

"And now if Shizune and Temari can go under Kabuto and untwist, then we're all free," Shikamaru guided.

Temari of course, had to do something flirty, so she came up, kissed Kabuto cutely on the cheek, winked at him, then untwisted her and Shizune's arms she Shizune was between them.

"We did it!" Sakura cheered.

"Thanks to Einstein right here," Ino chirped as she lifted up Shikamaru's arm as if he just one a boxing match.

"But there's still more, see this baseball?" Kakashi said as he held up a baseball for everyone to see.

"Oh god…"

"The worst of it has only begun…"

* * *

A/N: Like the last line says, that wasn't bad at all compared to the discomforts of next chapter. I always hated the human know though, it was fine when you were like 7, but people tend to make those childish games more perverted as we grow older. Poor Tenten, that's what appened to me. Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review. Peace out.

Chapter 19: Let's Get Closer


	19. Let's Get Closer

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 19: Let's Get Closer

A/N: This was awful.

* * *

"It can't be," Sakura said in horror at the site of the cream colored ball with red stitching. 

"But it is. Now line up everyone!" Kakashi ordered.

Groans came from the campers as they lined up in the order of: Itachi, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Shizune, Kabuto, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Hana, Moegi, Kin, Zaku and Tayuya.

Kakashi cam and stood in front of Itachi and held the baseball out to Itachi.

"Take this, put it under your chin and pass it to the person next to you. The person next to you has to take it from you with their neck and pass it on to the person next to them and so on and so forth. When you drop the ball, you have to start back all the way at the beginning again," Kakashi explained.

"Understand?" He asked.

"Got it," Itachi assured and took the baseball from the counselor and placed it under his chin in his neck.

He neared Tenten whose face was white at the thought of having to get so close to the dreaded Itachi. He bent down a bit to get closer to Tenten's level. She took a small nervous step towards him and lifted up her chin. He moved into to her and grabbed her shoulders for steadiness. But she freaked out and he dropped the ball. He picked it up again, set it under his chin again.

"Don't move, just take it from me gently," he said seriously, almost causing Tenten to blush at his handsome serious face.

She stood still as he came closer to her again and got the ball in her neck. Having her cheek right against his made her uncomfortable. But she was able to get a good grasp on the baseball with her chin and slowly turned to face Neji. The Hyuuga boy was a bit tense as came down to her level and pressed his neck to the ball with ease and tried to get a good hold on it. Tenten blushed nervously as she could his breath on her ear. He finally got a good hold on it and then turned to face Gaara. He immediately dropped it after that. Everyone seemed to giggle and suppress some laughter under their glares.

"Now it goes back to Itachi," Kakashi declared, much to Tenten's dismay.

Itachi took the baseball back under his chin and bent down to pass it to Tenten, who took it blushingly. She turned to Neji slowly and she swore she felt his lips graze her cheek as he grabbed the ball from her neck with his. Then Neji turned to Gaara again.

"Do we really have to do this?" Gaara grunted.

"Do you want to be punished?" Anko retorted.

Gaara turned white and faced Neji. The two guys were able to pass it on successfully, despite the chuckles and squeals from the girls. The red head boy tried to pass it on to Shizune, but the height difference screwed them up and dropped the ball. So it went all the way back to Itachi to Tenten to Neji to Gaara who attempted to pass it to Shizune, but failed again. So it went down the line again, and Gaara was able to successfully pass the ball on to Shizune on the third try. The dark haired CIT turned slowly to face Kabuto. They two were able to successfully get it on their first try, then Kabuto face Temari. She smirked evilly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and got the baseball lodged in her neck easily. She twirled around to look at Shikamaru.

"Ugh, troublesome," he muttered.

"I'm not that bad," Temari whined and moved in to the dark haired boy.

Being the amazing genius he was, Shikamaru was able to grasp it with his neck with ease and turned to Ino. He seemed a bit hesitant with her. He gulped out of nervousness, causing him to drop the ball.

"Ah dammit!" Everyone seemed to curse.

So it went down the line again until it reached Shika again. He inched towards the blonde as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders, causing him to tense a bit. Ino moved up closer against him and pressed her neck on the baseball.

"You got it?" He asked.

"Mmhmm," Ino responded and he let go.

Ino couldn't help but to blush slightly, but quickly got over it when she turned to see Sasuke on her other side. In excitement, she dropped the ball.

As much as he enjoyed getting close to his Tenten, Itachi was getting sick of passing the ball on, his neck was starting to hurt too.

The ball got back to Ino, who was able to get close to Sasuke and got the ball against his neck, only to have it dropped again.

"NOO!" Many shouted.

Between Ino and Sasuke, the ball must have dropped about 6 more times until Sakura shouted.

"She's totally doing that on purpose!" The pink haired girl accused.

"That because I used my mind transfer jutsu on you and stole your idea!" The blonde confessed.

Campers, CITs and counselors stared at her strangely.

"Kidding! It's not like I'm a ninja or something," she shrugged.

The ball got back to her and she was finally able to successfully give it to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha turned to Sakura. To get back at Ino, Sakura kissed Sasuke right on the lips and made sure not to drop the ball. She grinned maliciously as she broke the kiss to see Sasuke's shocked expression and Ino's uber-pissed face. Sakura turned to look at everyone who was left and sent them a glare that said, "If you drop the ball I will fucking gouge your eyes out with salad tongs." She then looked at Lee standing next to her and her face dropped.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Lee grinned.

"No," she replied flatly.

Lee's grin died as he trudged near the pink haired girl. She was tempted to back away, but she didn't want to stand there all day with a baseball under her chin. She cringed as his neck pressed against the ball and his chin brushed against hers briefly as he grasped it.

"Got it," he managed to say.

Lee shuffled around and looked at Naruto. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Let's get this over with," Naruto sighed as he walked closer to Lee.

Much to Sakura's horror, they dropped the ball. Suddenly, the pink haired girl looked like death.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING MONKIES!" She scolded as she punched the two in the face causing them to go flying in the air.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she rushed to his aid, while Lee just laid there with nobody to care about him.

"I-I think I sh-should take h-h-him to the c-clinic," the navy haired girl suggested as she tried to help the blond boy up.

"That would be best," Dosu agreed and helped Hinata drag Naruto the clinic.

"No! Hinata's gone! What's the point of this now?" Kiba cried.

Everyone stared at him.

"Did I just say that out loud?" He asked.

"Yes you retard," Tenten answered.

"Well, the readers of this story do not care what happens with the rest of the characters in this line, so we'll just skip over them and call it done. Plus, if the author took the time to write and describe every detail of the simple task passing a baseball with your necks, the readers would have to wait even longer than they already have," Kakashi explained.

"Sounds good to me," Itachi shrugged.

"What the fuck? The author loves me though!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"The author loves you very much, but you don't have a place in this story, sorry," Anko dismissed.

"Well, I think it's lunch time," Kurenai checked her watch.

Everyone fled out of line and to the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N: OMG OMG OMG! Please please please please please please forgive me! I am so sorry you do not even believe how sorry I am! I know this was a crappy chapter, that's why it took forever, because I hated writing this, but it's over now and might be moving faster. Please leave a review. Peace. 

Next Chapter: The Classic Clinic Scene Returns


	20. The Classic Clinic Scene Returns

Girl's Cabin Number 2

Chapter 20: The Classic Clinic Scene Returns

A/N: Fluffy waffles warning!

* * *

Once Naruto was placed in bed, Dosu left the clinic leaving Hinata to tend to his needs. She noticed the lump starting to form on his forehead. She dug out a plastic bag and some ice to put on his wound. 

After she was finished with the ice, she sat at in the chair next to his bed.

"What else would he need when he wakes up?" She wondered.

Then the idea struck her that he would probably have a killer headache when he woke up, so she searched around for some Tylenol. She found a big container of the pain relieving pills in a cabinet.

She set the pill and a glass of cool water on the stand next to his bed. With that, she plopped herself down and sighed.

She stared at the blonde boy and analyzed her feelings for him. She definitely thought he was good looking with his messy blonde hair and expressive cerulean blue eyes. He had a great smile and a wonderful laugh too. He was very friendly and fun to be around. Hinata was always happy to be with him, even if she did get a little nervous. Sure it was only the third day of camp, but it felt like she'd known him much longer than that.

"_I like Naruto-kun?" _She thought to herself.

She blushed as the words came into mind.

"_I like Naruto-kun," _she repeated in her head.

The realization made her heart beat faster and her thoughts became jumbled up. She looked back to the boy on the bed.

"I like Naruto-kun," she said out loud.

Just as the words were finished, the said boy began to stir.

"_Did he hear me?" _She inwardly panicked as she looked around for a quick escape.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? What happened?" He asked groggily as he shifted his position.

"Um, w-w-well you, um, S-Sakura-san, u-uh, punched you a-and y-you, well," she stuttered, scared out of her mind.

"You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost," the blonde inquired.

"I-I'm fine! N-No need t-t-to worry about m-me," she answered somewhat sheepishly while waving her hands in defense.

Naruto eyed her funny, but then just sighed.

"Um, h-here, you should t-take this T-Tylenol," Hinata offered as she handed him the pills and glass. She calmed down knowing that he hadn't heard what she had said earlier.

"Thanks, you're the greatest," he smiled that foxy grin as she took the medicine from her and gulped them down with a swig of water.

He flopped back down onto his pillow on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There was a calm silence between the two for just a brief moment.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" He asked, getting her attention.

"Do you like Kiba?" He questioned.

If Hinata had been drinking something at the moment, the liquid would've been sprayed out of her mouth and all over Naruto. Fortunately, she was not drinking anything and froze in shock instead

"You do, don't you?" He asked seriously.

"No!" She almost shouted.

"Huh?" Was Naruto could respond in surprise to her reaction.

"I-I mean, K-Kiba-kun is nice, b-but I don't _like _h-him like him," Hinata explained calmly.

Naruto sighed with a smile on his face.

"That's good to hear."

"Hm?" Hinata stared at him curiously.

"Hinata, can you come closer please?" He requested.

Hinata blushed at him calling her by her first name alone. She got up from her seat and stood closely to his bed. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her top half down so that her ear was almost touching his lips.

"I really like you Hinata," he said softly.

The words made her heart stop for a few seconds. Her mind couldn't comprehend the words just spoken to her. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I, um," were the only words that could come out of her mouth.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just wanted you to know," he slightly smiled.

"N-no!" She said again for the second time.

"I-I really like you too Naruto," she confessed.

Naruto smiled wide as he still held onto her wrist and sat up. He shifted out of bed and stood up. He slid his hand from her wrist to her hand and took his other hand and placed it in hers. He leaned in to her and slowly closed his eyes. He stopped right before his lips met hers to see if she would meet him the rest of the way. To his surprise, he felt her press her lips upon his. It was a sweet genuine kiss that you'd see in a movie.

They lightly broke apart and fluttered their eyes open. They both smile at each other and Naruto let out a small chuckle. Hinata closed her eyes again and let go of his hands. Her hands moved to where his neck and shoulders met and she pulled him in boldly for another kiss. He eagerly cooperated as he moved his hands to her waist. This kiss lasted a lot longer than the first one.

Naruto decided to try something and tried to get her to open her mouth with his tongue. She went along with his and opened up her mouth and let his tongue explore. She liked the feeling quite a bit as she decided to deepen the kiss. She stood up on her very tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, allowing no air between them. He stumbled backwards carrying both of their weight and crashed into a counter and knocked some stuff over. He was able to push himself away from the counter, causing Hinata to stumble back until they crashed on the bed.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"F-fine," she panted.

He leaned back into her and they continued making out on the bed. They were lost in their own world of just themselves on a comfy fluffy white cloud. They explored every crevice and corner of each other's mouth with their tongues. Not even Naruto noticed his own hand crawling up Hinata's shirt and Hinata's hands slipping lower and lower on his back. His hand moved further and further up until his he could feel the material of her bra on his fingertips. He cupped her right breast in his hand and began massaging it. Hinata let out a moan at the sensation.

The two broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he blushed and apologized as his quickly removed his hand from underneath her shirt.

She looked down to realize what just happened.

"Oh! Um," was all she could say from underneath him with extremely red cheeks.

"This isn't exactly a great place," he chuckled as he got up and looked around the clinic. He helped her sit up and out of bed.

"Maybe we could continue this some other time? I mean if that's okay with you. To be quite honest, I'm not real experienced so I'm really actually quite nervous and," Naruto babbled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine," she smiled sincerely which stopped his babbling.

This answer surprised him which left him speechless.

"I-I trust you Naruto," she declared.

Naruto found it hard to contain his smile as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Let's go eat some lunch," he beamed as he took her hand in his and they were off to the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N: That was so painful to write! I'm such a big NaruSaku and KibaHina fan that this really tore me up inside. A cute and serious chapter for once, hopes that you liked it. This also foreshadows a NaruHina lemon, mwahaha. 

Was Hinata a little OOC? I dunno, but a lot of strange things go on at this camp so a little OOC is not too abnormal.

Peace. Love. Happiness. Sora.

Chapter 21: Subs


	21. Subs

Girl's Cabin Number 2

Chapter 21: Subs

A/N: Last chapter was too fluffy, here's some crude humor to make up for it!

* * *

"Sakura kissed you. You should go out with her man, she's cute," Zaku prodded. 

"She's just competing with Ino," Sasuke shrugged.

"Take your pick already! They're both hot," Kiba smirked as he piled some roast beef on a long roll.

"Hey, I might be a catty bastard, but I'm not shallow," Sasuke smirked back as he took tomato slices and layered them on his sandwich.

"I'm just saying that even if you don't like them, you still could easily get a good round from each," Kiba grinned evilly.

"I'll let you in on a little something I found out from a friend," Zaku lowered his voice and the other two guys leaned in to hear him.

"Sakura's last boyfriend," he started and then held up his hand rigidly, "four fingers."

"No fucking way," Kiba awed.

"That's gotta hurt," Sasuke twitched as he stared at his own fingers.

"Yup, four fingers. I mean, I'll get two in usually and it's way tight. This guy didn't have small hands either," Zaku blabbed.

"Are you sure Little Sasuke is enough to satisfy her? Four fingers is tough to beat," Kiba sighed as he continued to stare at his digits.

"Maybe if he stretched himself," Zaku snickered.

"Like that one dude from the Fantastic Four!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Mr. Fantastic!" Zaku yelled.

"Fantastic Four, that should be her ex's nickname," Sasuke chortled.

"Dude, if you stretched her out even more by being Mr. Fantastic, what if she gets pregnant or something?" Zaku questioned.

"Yeah, wouldn't the baby just fall out?" Kiba gagged.

"You'd have to staple her vagina up!" Zaku burst out laughing.

The other two tried to contain their laughter, but failed.

"What are we talking about?" A voice came from behind.

The boys froze, but turned around to see that it was only Naruto.

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked.

"The Notorious V-A-G," Zaku snickered.

"That's a good one!" Kiba high-fived.

"Huh?" Naruto was utterly confused.

"Sakura's vagina," Sasuke responded bluntly.

"You guys are awful," Naruto chuckled as he looked over at Hinata who was hanging with the girls.

"I can't believe you just kissed him like that!" Ino screamed at Sakura.

"Well you were hogging him all to yourself!" Sakura retorted.

"We were barely touching though!" Ino yelled back.

"Probably because he didn't want to touch a nasty girl like you!" Sakura sneered.

"Like hell I'm nasty compared to you Miss Four Fingers!" Ino snapped.

"That's nothing little Miss Fist Eater!" Sakura jeered.

"Miss Two dogs in one bun!" Ino cockily smirked.

"Oh now you've done it," Sakura glared as she pursed her lips.

"You just can't think of a good come back," Ino glowered right back.

"B," was all the pink haired girl said and Ino's face paled.

"Fine, you win," Ino sighed as she turned her back to Sakura.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm gonna need something to keep me quiet," Sakura smiled maliciously.

"Name it," Ino replied quickly.

"You know who," Sakura answered.

"But why? I want him so bad! He's so hott!" Ino whined.

"Too bad, so sad, if you get lonely, there are other guys. And if that doesn't work out, you know you can just go into the woods and find a-" Sakura was cut off before she could finish.

"Deal," Ino said sharply.

"He's all mine," Sakura grinned.

Meanwhile, Tenten was finally enjoying some alone time with Neji.

"Oh my god, that was horrible," Tenten moaned, referring to the baseball thing.

Neji just looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"I mean, I hate Itachi. I don't mind you, I mean, well, uh," she babbled.

Neji slightly smiled and took a bite of his sub.

"Hey, what does that mean?" She pouted.

He swallowed his bite and gave a chuckle.

"You're not much of a talker," she sighed.

Neji smirked/smiled. "I," he started, but was cut off.

"Ow fatty!" Tenten exclaimed as she stared at her foot that had just been stepped on.

"I'm sorry Tenten-chan! I'll massage your poor tender foot in apology!" Itachi wailed.

"Apology accepted, now just go away," Tenten said ignorantly.

"But your poor foot!" Itachi cried.

"I'm fine, now leave," she ordered.

"I really am-"

"GO!" She yelled.

"Why do you have to so mean to me?" He pouted with a pinch of seriousness.

"You're annoying and persistent," she replied blatantly.

"It's only because you won't look at me," he said in all seriousness.

"And why would you want me to look at you?" She retorted while frowning.

"Because I like you very much," he answered with a strange, almost cocky, sort of smirk.

Tenten, who had been oblivious the whole time, was shocked.

"_Why_?" She exaggerated the word with a look of confusion and disgust.

"Academy vs. Sarutobi game last fall, we won and were screaming it out for the whole world to know. You looked me straight in the eye and said, 'Nobody gives a shit.'"

Tenten cocked an eyebrow, obviously not recalling this at all.

"Last cross country meet of the season, you sat 2 rows ahead of me. Some guy was bothering you and I wanted to butt in, but you punched him square in the jaw."

Tenten nodded, remembering that incident.

"School board meeting in February, I was there to see Sasuke get some scholarship money for an essay contest, turns out he came in second next to you."

"And you're telling me all this because?" Tenten questioned while eyeing him funny.

"You're honest, you can take care of yourself, you're smart and," he smirked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his back to her.

"And you're beautiful."

He walked away leaving her with those words to think about, knowing he wouldn't get an immediate answer.

Tenten was shocked, disgusted at herself and scared.

"Hey are you alright?" Neji asked.

"I-I, um, what the fuck was that?" She scowled, her cheeks red as a cherry.

"A confession," he answered.

"But _WHY_?" She again emphasized the questioning word.

"He just told you."

"I know but," she started.

"I do have to agree with him though," Neji said, not looking at her.

"What do you mean by that?" She inquired.

He got up out of his seat and left.

"Damn you, why do you have to so enigmatic?" She called after him.

* * *

A/N: This had nothing to do with subs, haha. Sorry this took so long, blame it on my boyfriend. Next chap is like a continuation of this chapter, I just don't feel like writing more right now. 

Please excuse the conversation between Sasuke, Kiba and Zaku, I have nothing against Sakura, but I had to add it in since I had the same exact hilarious discussion last Friday.

Please review. Peace.


	22. And the winner is

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 22: And the Winner is…

A/N: This story ain't ending any time soon. This is still like, what, day 3 out of 2 weeks at camp? This will never end!

* * *

"Skank, hoe, bitch, whore," Ino grumbled, obviously talking about Sakura. 

"What are you mumbling about?" Shikamaru asked from her right.

"That bitch Sakura is blackmailing me into keeping Sasuke all to herself," she answered bitterly.

"That's too bad," he commented as he nibbled on his sub.

"That's all you have to say? This is the biggest crisis in my life! I'm not getting the guy!" She freaked.

"So what's the big deal? It's not like you're gonna spend the rest of your life with him," he stated.

"Like you'd know that," she growled.

"I wouldn't, but we're all around the age of 16. The possibility that a relationship will last until marriage is about 1 in 10. The odds of the marriage actually lasting is 1 in 50," he calculated.

"Oh what do you know? You've probably never been in a relationship! A girl could never stand to spend more than 15 minutes listening to you and your smart talk," she accused.

"True," he agreed nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Ino responded, not expecting him to agree like that.

"But I have observed, like Tenten over there," he pointed, "she went through 4 boyfriends during the school year lasting anywhere from 4 days to 3 months."

"Well then she's just fickle," Ino scoffed.

"And you're not? Women are so damn troublesome," he sighed and went to throw away the remains of his sub.

"I'm not fickle," she pouted slowly to herself.

Then a few seconds of thought passed.

"Holy shit! I am fickle!" She exclaimed.

"Hm, w-what's wrong Ino?" Hinata asked as she came over to the blonde.

"I'm fickle. I can't keep myself committed to just one dude!" She replied.

"H-Have you ever tried?" Hinata questioned.

"Not really, but my goal now is to find one guy and stick to him only!" Ino declared as she smacked her fist into her palm.

"Good for you," Hinata smiled.

"Hey Hinata, your stuttering has gotten better," Ino noticed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, did something happen?" Ino inquired.

"Well…"

In the meantime, Sakura was brimming with confidence as she marched over to Sasuke and his friends to do a little flirting.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," she greeted with a cute grin.

**Sasuke's Thoughts**

"_Four fingers…four fingers…four fingers…"_

**End Sasuke's Thoughts**

"Four- I mean, hey," he responded.

"So I was thinking…" She started only to notice Zaku and Kiba chuckling behind Sasuke.

"What's so funny?" She snapped at the two brunettes.

"N-Nothing," the answered sheepishly, trying not to laugh.

"Anyway Sasuke-kun, I was thinking that we could skip…" she started again, but was interrupted by howls of laughter.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"F-Fan-Fantastic Four!" They roared with laughter.

Even Sasuke joined in the laughter.

"_They're laughing about a movie?" _Sakura thought.

Naruto went over to Hinata and grabbed her by the waist from behind.

"N-Naruto!" She gasped.

"Hey, gimme your cell number," he requested.

The navy haired girl looked over at Kiba, who was laughing with his friends. She felt guilty, but decided that she shouldn't feel bad for her own happiness.

"Yeah, put your number in my phone," she said as she handed him her pink RAZR.

"Hey, who's this in your background with you?" He asked as he stared at her background picture.

"Just a friend from home," she assured.

"Really? What's his name?" Naruto inquired curiously.

"Shino, we're childhood friends," Hinata answered.

"That all?" He questioned, slight jealously written on his forehead.

"That's all," she promised.

"Good to hear," he smiled and kissed the side of her forehead.

He left her to go use the bathroom quickly.

"_Hmm, I haven't talked to Shino since I've gotten here. I should text him," _Hinata thought and did just that.

Tenten was looking around for Neji. He thought she was all those things Itachi said right? But what did it mean? Did it mean he liked her too? He didn't say so though like Itachi did however.

"Neji!" She called out.

She spotted him over getting a drink.

"Neji," she said his name as she walked over to him.

He turned around to look at her.

"What did you mean?"

"Hm?" He responded.

"What did you mean by what you said, agreeing with Itachi-baka I mean," she repeated in better detail.

Neji took in a big sigh.

"_Damn, this girl is dense," _he thought.

"Listen," he started, but was cut off by Tsunade.

"Alright, results are in from group karaoke night!" The camp director announced.

Everyone hushed, waiting for the results to be confirmed.

"And the winner is the Red Group!" She declared.

Cabin families 2 and 4 cheered wildly.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba and Naruto yelled as they jumped up on a table and shook their hips, replaying the night before.

"And their prize is Grey Goose!" She broadcasted as she held out a bottle of the vodka by the neck.

"Each counselor of the winning group will receive a bottle to share with their cabin!"

"Woot sauce!" Anko, Kakashi, Dosu and Kurenai cheered and high-fived.

The campers stared at the bottles in awe and mischief.

"Now, tonight's event is man hunt!" Jiraiya butted in and joined Tsunade on the tabletop.

"And Asuma is it!" Tsunade declared.

"You got the rest of the afternoon off to explore the campgrounds or do whatever," Jiraiya dismissed.

The campers gathered around their respective counselors.

"So, whaddya say to having a party with the other winners?" Anko suggested with a playful smirk.

"I'm in," Sakura and Ino said at once, then glared at each other.

"Guess I am too," Tenten shrugged.

"S-Sure," Hinata agreed.

"It's on. Hey Kurenai, Dosu, Kakashi! Let's go to our cabin!"

* * *

A/N: I admit, I'm actually kinda rootin' for Itachi since he is the underdog and I am proud to say I have sparked the ItaTen interest in a few fans. I wanna read some cute ItaTen fics! 

Next Chapter: Well, I'm not sure what it's gonna be called, but you can get a good idea from what just happened. Please review. Peace out. Sora.


	23. Drunk Personalities Come Out

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 23: Drunk Personalities Come Out

* * *

"Shot glasses?" Anko called out. 

"Check!" Kakashi affirmed as he slammed down a double dozen of them.

"V8 for Bloody Mary's?"

"Roger that!" Kurenai assured.

"Anything else you little shits like to mix?" Anko asked aloud.

"Right here!" They all confirmed.

"Alrighty then, let's drink!" Anko cheered.

"I'm more of a sake fan myself, but this does intrigue me," Lee observed as he sniffed the drink.

"Ah, shut up and drink Lee!" Kiba teased and hit the bottom of Lee's shot glass with his palm, causing the vodka to splash all over his face.

Lee licked his lips and suddenly keeled over.

"Well he didn't last very long," Ino remarked.

Then the kid with the bowl cut sprang back to life and shot a fist up into the air, accidentally hitting Kiba and making him fly across the room.

"I wants shome more of zhaaaat," Lee slurred as he shoved everyone violently out of the way.

"I dunno about this," Hinata worried as she stared at the shot glass in her hands.

"We'll take it done on 3," Naruto suggested from beside her.

Hinata gulped nervously.

"3…2…1!" Naruto counted down.

They both went bottoms up. Hinata almost spit out the foul tasting drink, but let it slide down her throat. She felt the nice warm sensation in her throat from the burn of the alcohol.

"Ew," Naruto scrunched his nose at the drink. He looked at Hinata to see her reaction.

"I want another," she slightly smirked, a drunken blush already appearing in her cheeks.

Ino and Sakura had already down 2 shots.

"I challenge you to drinking match Forehead! Who ever can drink the most shots without vomiting or passing out wins Sasuke-kun!" Ino challenged.

"We already made a deal Piggy!" Sakura growled.

"Who fucking cares! I committed acts of bestiality! Whatever!" Ino yelled out and people gasped in response.

"There, now you have nothing against me!" Ino shouted.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, I accept your challenge," Sakura agreed to.

Tenten was downing shots like they were water, trying to forget about what Itachi said earlier.

"Um, Tenten-san, mind if I sit next to you?" Came a quiet voice.

She turned to see Itachi looking all finger-poking like Hinata.

"Whaddya want?" She asked rudely.

"Well, I, um, I just wanted to, um, tell you that, um, well," he fidgeted.

"Just get to thuh damn point why dont'cha!" She scolded.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he apologized and scurried away.

"Fruit cake," she scoffed.

"Like omigod sweetie, you should be like a little nicer to him cause he is like so fine!" Came an extremely gay voice.

"Neji?" Tenten exclaimed in a suddenly sober tone.

"Heyyy, like we should like totally hang out sometime and get some shoes. I like, really like shoes. They're like so rad!" He gushed in the uber-gay accent.

"Go away yuh faggot!" Tenten ordered.

"Ugh, you are like the meanest bitch ever! I hate you!" Neji pouted all diva-like and cat-walked away.

"Why do all thuh fairy boys like me?" She mumbled.

"WOE IS ME!" Kiba bawled.

"My darling Hinata! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE MEEEEEEEEE?" He whined as he clung onto the navy haired girl's leg.

"Sorry doggy-boy, but I'm totally infatuated with my Naruto-darling," Hinata cooed as she traced a finger down the middle of Naruto's chest.

"BUT HINATAAAAAAAAAAA! I LUUUUUV YOUUUU!" Kiba howled.

"You're such a sweet doll, but Naruto and I need to go do some business. Isn't that right love?" She said sexily and slyly wrapped her arms around Naruto's.

"Uh, Hinata, do you know what you're saying?" The blonde boy questioned uncomfortably.

"Why of course handsome. We have the whole afternoon to do some unfinished business, if you know what I mean," she said seductively.

"But-"

"Shhh," she hushed and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Come on Sakura!"

"You can beat her Ino!"

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled.

The girls stopped drinking and the crowd stopped cheering.

"There's only one way to settle this," Sasuke said calmly, although he had a couple of drinks himself.

The crowd and the girls leaned in to hear his reasoning.

"How 'bout I just take you both!" He yelled out brazenly.

"Jiraiya would be proud," Kakashi stated.

"JOHN TUCKER WANNABE!" The two girls both shouted.

"John Tucker?" Sasuke repeated.

"DIE, BASTARD!" The girls shrieked and attacked him.

"But I thought I could make it work," Sasuke whimpered in the brawl.

"I'm scared Mommy. Make it go away Mommy. These people are scary Mommy. I wanna go home Mommy," Shikamaru rocked back and forth in the fetal position in the corner of the cabin.

"Woohoo! Hells yeah for lamp shade heads!" Kin and Tayuya bellowed as they ran around crashing into people and objects while wearing the lamp shades on their heads.

"Nobody wants me. I am unloved. I want to die, but I'm too much of a pussy to kill myself. I should write poems. Kin is so beautiful, but she'll never love me, because nobody could love a wretched being as me," Zaku sulked in the corner opposite of Shikamaru.

"I am going to knit a scarf," Gaara declared blatantly in the midst of all the insanity.

"I'll help you with that," Moegi agreed, who was just as bored.

"YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME! FOR I AM KABUTO! AN EXTINCT POKEMON! RAAAAAH!" Kabuto roared for the whole camp to hear.

"But I am a Charizard! I pwn you!" Temari announced as she tackled him to the ground.

"So Anko, I think I'll just cut to the chase. Me, you and no clothes, whaddya say?" Kakashi suggested.

"Kakashi, you gotta take things slow ya'know? You gotta move with the flow and then we'll be already to go," Anko rhymed.

"So we have sex now?" Kakashi inquired innocently.

"Nooo, we're goin' to fast bro. At least another drink fo'sho, ya'know?" The newly Anko turned Dr. Seuss replied.

"Itachi, like don't let her get you down boyfriend. You have so many great assets and you just need to like play 'em up. Like you would look so hot in a polo shirt and tighter jeans, the ladies totally dig it," Neji proposed.

"You really think so Neji-kun?" Itachi asked cutely.

"Totally, let's just fix your hair and ta-da! Hottie!" Neji said in a sing-song voice.

"Thank you Neji-kun," Itachi bowed and pranced away to Tenten.

"I am like the greatest! Why the hell did they ever reject me for Queer Eye? Nobody ever rejects Neji Reginald Hyuuga!" Neji grimaced in a posh-like manner.

"You're middle name is Reginald?" Shikamaru asked.

"And damn proud of it!" Neji assured.

"That's scary! I want my mommy!" Shika ran away back to his corner.

"He will like, never get a boyfriend," Neji remarked.

Hinata was dragging Naruto out of the cabin.

"Hinata, where are we going?" Naruto inquired.

"To your place," she said with a sexy smile.

"Listen, you're drunk," he stated.

"All the more fun," she flirted.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," he confirmed.

"You won't be," she assured.

"I don't want you to regret anything either," he told her with his hands on her shoulders, keeping eye contact.

"Aw, that's so sweet! You really do care about me!" She giggled and hugged him.

"Hinata, I'm serious!" He said strictly.

"Do you really not want to have sex with me that bad?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Ah, no, it's not that. I don't want you to mad with me when you're sober tomorrow and realize that you made a mistake," he confessed.

"I swear I won't be," she swore.

Naruto looked at her skeptically.

"I pinky promise," she held out her pinky.

"It's a pinky promise, can't be broken," he finally gave in and shook her pinky with his own.

"I think we did a good number on him," Ino smiled in satisfaction, looking down at the beaten Sasuke.

"Sweet victory against sex-aholics like him," Sakura stomped a foot on his back in triumph.

"We make a pretty good team," Ino observed.

"Indeed," Sakura agreed.

The two punched fists and walked away into the sunset to finally go home from war.

"Um, Tenten-san, what do you think of my new look?" Itachi asked the brunette nervously.

"Whateva," Tenten scoffed.

Itachi looked like he was about to cry.

"How can you say that? I created this look for him! It's totally sexy! You just have no appreciation for good style, you macho-chick," Neji insulted as he pursed his lips.

"What thuh hell do you know yuh pansy? Go jack-off to What Not to Wear!" Tenten reprimanded.

"Come on Itachi, you deserve like way better than her," Neji huffed.

"Dont'cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" Dosu sang as he bounced on Anko's bed.

"Fuck yeah!" Kurenai yelled and shot a fist into the air.

"Back off bitch! He's mine, I paid 16 dollars for him!" Shizune shouted.

"I'll give him 16 dollars and 23 cents. Oh, how do you like that?" Kurenai retorted.

"GIRL FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Kin and Tayuya screamed.

"MOMMY!" Shika wailed.

"Fools," Gaara sighed.

* * *

A/N: I love gay drunk Neji and emo drunk Zaku. Gaara knitting the scarf is a parody of me when I'm drunk. Please review. Peace. 

Next Chapter: Do I Smell Citrus? (NaruHina Lemon)


	24. Do I Smell Citrus? Lemon Warning!

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 24: Do I Smell Citrus?

* * *

An intoxicated Hinata excitedly led an apprehensive Naruto into the empty sleeping quarters of boys cabin number 2. She pounced on the bed and giggled as she bounced a few times before finding a comfortable position. 

"Whatcha standin' over there for? The fun is here on the bed!" Hinata teased as she pulled on the neckline of her mango colored shirt.

"Hinata, you're drunk. You're not thinking straight right now," Naruto insisted from five feet away from the bed.

"But I want you now and we have a pinky promise!" She whined like a little child, giving the blonde the "pouty face."

Naruto sighed and moved ever so slowly to the bed. He leaned over Hinata with his lips just centimeters from hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"Totally," she answered with a smile. He could smell the alcohol in her breath which made him hesitate a moment before he kissed her. He leaned in for forcefully as she wrapped an arm around his back pulling him towards her. She snaked her leg around his thigh so that her heel rested on the back of his knee. He held her head with his hand and creeped the other one onto her stomach, carefully sneaking under her shirt.

Hinata felt Naruto's fingertips tickling her stomach. She felt her abdomen get colder inch by inch as her shirt was lifted up further. She grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down so that he was completely on top of her. She sucked on his bottom lip and felt his tongue against her top lip. She opened her mouth and let him in. Their tongues danced together as the bottom of her shirt was now above her breasts.

She began to feel the alcohol wear off. She was more aware of what was going on. Still, she broke the kiss and propped herself up to remove her shirt. She threw it aside where it wouldn't be in the way anymore. Naruto did the same, having his shirt land on the bed juxtaposed to theirs. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and moved so that he was sitting on the bed with his legs outstretched in front of him and Hinata was straddling him. He pulled her close and started a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her collar bone. He made his fingers crawl up her back to unhook her bra which he struggled with. He untangled his hand from her hair and used both hands to undo the clasp. As her bra slid down her shoulders, she began to feel more and more self conscious. He helped her get out of the straps and threw it on the floor next to the bed. He barely got to check out her 36 D's before she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He felt her trembling.

"Hinata, are you alright?" He asked as he held her tight by the waist, feeling her breasts pressed against his chest. .

She let out an "Mmhmm" and she slightly nodded her head up and down, her lips brushing against his collar bone.

"You're shaking," he pointed out as he took in the scent of her hair.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered and tried to loosen her hold to make it seem so.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Naruto assured in her hear.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye to see him looking back sincerely.

"I'm fine," she repeated and leaned in to kiss him again. She made sure she was as close to him as possible, not wanting him to see her nipples. She then felt a warm hand find its way to her chest. She let out a slight moan as she pulled away from the kiss and gave him better access to her boobs. He massaged gently with both hands began to suck on her neck. She was still shaking and her eyes were sealed shut with embarrassment.

"We can stop," he reassured, his warm breath on her chest causing her to tense even more.

These words only made Hinata feel more pressured to go further. She looked down timidly and crossed her arms across her chest in discomfort. Her trembling was very distinct and you could read the fear on her face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He propped himself up and Hinata moved off of his legs and onto the bed.

"I-I, um, I'm self conscious," she confessed as her eyes wondered up and down his body. She couldn't help but to stare at his developing abs.

Naruto sighed with a slight smile. "There's no need to be," he stated.

She looked him in the eyes waiting for what he would say next.

"You're beautiful."

Hinata's shaking gradually came to a stop. She smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss him. While having fun with their tongues, Naruto moved his hands up and down her sides, feeling her curves. He eventually started inching his mouth away from hers and down her neck to her breasts. He planted sweet ticklish kisses on them as he cupped them, slowly starting to massage them. He gently laid Hinata on her back while his mouth moved over her right nipple. She let out a moan, feeling a stimulating and tantalizing sensation. As he sucked, he used his tongue to increase the sensation, making her desires to go further increase. When done with the right nipple, he placed a kiss on it and moved over to the left. As he used the same technique his hand glided down her stomach and to the top of her pants. He placed a hand on her inner thigh, which almost made her jerk her leg away from the unfamiliarity of the touch, but she remembered that she wanted this.

"Naruto, do you have," she started right as she wondered if he had protection before they went too far.

"Hm?" He groaned then detached himself from her nipple. "Oh yeah, always in my pocket just in case," he assured with a playful wink.

"Good," she sighed. Now that the embarrassment was beginning to ware off, she wanted this to continue. It was different, but it felt good. She needed more.

Naruto smiled to himself, glad that he always carried one with him, like a good guy should. He decided to move on from her breasts and started a stream of kisses down her pale stomach. When he reached the top of her pants, he hesitated a moment before he looked up at her face to see the drunken blush disappeared. He moved his body over hers and kissed her lips as he undid the button and zipper of her jeans. He nibbled on her bottom lip while he slid his hand down her pants, feeling the fabric of her cotton panties. As he moved his hand down further, he hit a wet spot. His hand stopped there as he slightly pulled his lips away from Hinata's and listened to her breathing rate become faster. He started rubbing his middle finger on that spot.

To Hinata it felt amazing. It was such a strange feeling, much different than when she tried touching herself in earlier times. There was something about not being in control and not knowing what he was going to do next that was so sensational. She felt as he started to use his index thumb to rub too. She squirmed her hips wanting to feel more.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, taking the squirming as a sign she wanted to his hands gone.

"Don't stop," she begged as she grinded herself against his fingertips.

He removed his hand from her pants and tugged them down a bit. Then he slithered a hand down her panties feeling her sleek pubic hair along the way. He moved on finding she was totally wet. He used his digits to spread her juices all around. Hinata was loving every second of it. She craved more pleasure as she moaned every time he found her clitoris. Her moaning got louder and her breathing got heavier when he slipped a finger into her. After moving it in and out a few times, he squeezed in another. Hinata took it into her own to get her pants further down and slide down the sides of her panties to her thighs.

The blonde boy pumped his fingers in and out of her and occasionally paused to wiggle them about making his partner tense in pleasure. When he felt that it was time, he pulled his fingers out and took her pants and panties off completely. He grabbed a condom out of his pocket and placed it on the bedside before undoing his own pants. He was beginning to get a little nervous as he slipped his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers. He pulled them down and waited for Hinata's reaction.

She had never seen a dick in real life before, but she knew he wasn't little. She didn't know if he was considered big, but he definitely was not little. She felt compelled to turn away or close her eyes, but didn't. Beginning to feel nervous again, she nodded her head to assure them both. Naruto undid the wrapper and slid on the protection. He spread her legs apart and hovered over her. He noticed she was trembling again.

"We really don't have to do this," he promised her in all seriousness.

Hinata looked at their position, there was no way she could stop them now, no way at all. Trying to breathe to calm her down, she closed her eyes and made a list of consequences. The only thing she could think of was going to the doctor and having to answer the "are you sexually active" question and the possibility of the doctor telling her father. Other than that, she told herself there'd be no other regrets once this was over.

"It's fine," she assured. That was it, no going back from there.

"This will hurt," he warned as he placed himself at her entrance. He watched as she took in a deep breathe to prepare.

He entered slightly as she waited for the pain to come. He moved back out and then in again a little further. He did this until her could feel her barrier. Her defense gradually weakened with each light thrust when finally he broke through. It was like getting kicked while having a tampon stuck down there only about five times worse. Hinata let out whimper from the tenderness she felt. As much as she tried to suppress them, a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I'm in," Naruto stated as he paused to wipe away her tears and kiss her on the forehead. He was surprised he made it in, considering it was a very tight squeeze.

After the pain began to subside, Hinata felt she was ready to continue. "I'm ready."

Naruto slowly moved out of her and pushed himself back in. Such a different feeling from hands or a mouth, he thought as he felt her warmness wrap around him. He continued this slow pace for her sake, even though it was becoming difficult not to start pounding away.

To Hinata, the feeling was strange. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. With each thrust however, she began to feel more comfortable. It was almost pleasurable feeling him rub up against her inside. She began to move her hips at his pace, wanting to feel more, wanting to feel the sensation everybody raved about.

When he felt her moving with him, he decided to pick up the speed. Pumping faster and harder, the pleasure between both of them could only grow. All self consciousness was lost as she moaned every time he stroked against her G-spot. He too was muttering out her name endlessly as the pleasure built up.

"Y-You can g-go harder, f-faster if you - mmmhm! - want," she panted breathlessly.

He took the invitation immediately. Pounding against her even hard and faster than he was before, he felt her tense on him. He knew she was close to coming. Her squeezing on him on intensified the sensation for him. Now running on adrenaline, he continued his thrusts at the extreme rate.

"N-Naruto, I'm gonna - mmm! - that's it! Oh, oh, N-Naruto, I-I think I'm gonna - mmm yeah! - come," She moaned, tightening around him even more, feeling the orgasm grow near.

Feeling pretty close himself, he pumped in and out a little more slowly wanting to the feeling to last longer.

"Oh, oh, Naruto! Naruto! Ooo Naruto! I-I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh yeah, mmm," she yelled while climaxing with a partner for the first time. It could only be described as desirable, and she'll definitely need more later on.

After she came, he felt himself building up too. Picking up the pace, he pounded faster , causing her to moan louder than before.

"Hinata-chan, y-you're so beautiful," he whispered. He stopped thrusting as he felt himself released his juices. Giving a few last pumps, he let it all out. He pulled out of her and instantaneously collapsed on her. Both teens were panting hard, blushing and exhausted.

Unexpectedly, the door to the cabin flew open.

"Oh shit," Naruto grumbled from his position.

"Mommy!" A voice wailed. It was drunken Shikamaru running in wildly. The pineapple headed kid stopped when he saw Naruto and Hinata naked on the bed together. His eyes filled up with tears as he flopped himself on the ground and started throwing a tantrum.

"Why won't the scariness go away?" He screeched as he beat his fists and feet on the ground like a five year old whose mother refused to buy the new power ranger action figure.

"Er, I think we should get dressed," Naruto suggested awkwardly as he rolled off his partner.

Hinata nodded her head slightly, staring at Shika on the ground, hoping he would forget what he just saw.

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry for the wait. I went into a bit of a writing coma there. Sorry if this wasn't worth the wait. I hate writing lemons, considering I'm sexually inexperienced, sort of. Next chapter is uh... man hunt? I dunno anymore. Please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed. Peace out. Sora.  



	25. On the Hunt

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 25: On the Hunt

A/N: I hate this story.

* * *

"Oh shit! We missed dinner!" Anko exclaimed, obviously sobered up since she wasn't rhyming anymore. 

"WHAT? I'm gonna starve!" Kiba whined, forgetting he should be concerned on the whereabouts of his "darling Hinata-chan," who happened to be off doing naughty things with his rival at the moment.

"Well it's your own damn fault for getting piss drunk! You can just hope that your growling stomachs won't give away your hiding places!"

The red team looked in the doorway to see Tsunade glaring at them.

"Huh?" They all said stupidly with their mouths hanging open like vegetables.

"We're playing man hunt tonight, did you already forget?" The camp director informed with an annoyed expression.

"I knew we were forgetting something," Kakashi mumbled with an innocent smile behind his bandana.

"Get hiding before the rules give us the right to punish you!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The campers, CITs and counselors shouted as they fell into a single file line in a military sort of fashion.

"Wait, where's Hinata and Naruto?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"I think I know where they are," Sakura cooed with an all-knowing smirk.

Everyone stared at her with looks of horror and beat red faces.

"Nah, they'd never do _that_," they shook off and their expressions fell.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Ino questioned as she looked at the people around her.

"He's probably got a head start on you idiots. Now get hiding!" Tsunade commanded for the last time.

Everyone went scrambling out of the cabin at this order. It was already dark out and tough to find a hiding spot without tripping or bumping into something.

"Come on Sasuke! I know the perfect spot!" Sakura pulled on Sasuke's arm and lead him in a different direction than the rest of the pack.

"_Oh god, four fingers, four fingers, four fingers," _the black haired guy panicked as he turned to jelly at the though of his hand getting eaten by a vagina with fangs.

"What? Are you afraid of the dark now?" She asked, giving him a funny look.

"No, not at all. There's nothing wrong with me here. I'm not afraid of anything, especially not the number four. No, there is nothing scary about the number four. Why would anybody be afraid of a number? Not me of course," was his sheepish reply.

"_I wonder what his problem is," _she wondered, but concentrated on finding the hiding spot.

Sasuke stared at the hand that Sakura was now holding and figured that by the end of the night, there'd only be a stub there, if anything happened of course. Or worse, he could get raped and end up genderless. The thought of that scenario cause his jelly-fied body to turn to stone.

"What's the matter now Sasuke-kun?"

"_I never want to do anything sexual with a girl again," _he internally wailed.

Meanwhile, Ino was looking for Shikamaru.

"There's no way he would've remembered about playing man hunt tonight. I bet he just ran away from us being too crazy."

"MOMMY!" She heard a wail come from a nearby cabin. She ran inside boy's cabin number two to see Shikamaru in the fetal position with wide eyes. Thankfully, Hinata and Naruto had already fled the scene.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed as he looked up at Ino.

"Mommy?" Ino repeated as she cocked an eyebrow. _"Jesus Christ, he's still drunk."_

Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground by Shikamaru hugging her by the waist and his face between her boobs.

"Oh Mommy, it was horrible! There were these two people and they were naked and on top of each other and it was really scary!" He whimpered as he buried his face deeper in her chest.

"What the hell? Get off me you pervert!" She yelled as she tried to push him away with her palm on his cheek, but his grip was too strong.

"Don't you love me anymore Mommy?" He whined with his bottom lip sticking out and wide ready to cry eyes.

"Snap out of it!" Ino screamed as she slapped him hard across the face. He let go of her and was flung onto the floor. After a few deep breaths, she noticed he wasn't moving. She crawled over to him and rolled him over onto his back. He was knocked out like a baby on Nyquil.

In the meantime, Tenten was having difficulty finding a hiding spot.

"Oh shit! Where the hell can I go?" Tenten cursed to herself in a panicky matter.

"Hey, over here," she heard someone whisper loudly to her right. She padded over towards the voice and climbed through some bushes to see Neji in a small clearing.

"Nice spot, how'd you find it?" Tenten asked in a low whisper.

"I, erm, _stumbled _upon it," Neji blushed, with no pun intended in his answer.

Tenten suppressed a giggle at the thought of the perfectly composed Neji tripping through some bushes and landing flat on his face.

"So, it's a nice night out. You can actually see the stars here," she mentioned, trying to start up some conversation, even though it wasn't the best thing to talk during a game where you should be hiding.

"Yeah, the city lights and smog usually block this kind of view out."

Tenten noticed how close their faces were since they were whispering. A rosy color flooded her cheeks as she tried her best not to fidget.

"Hey look, a shooting star," she said softly in awe.

"Mmhmm," was Neji reply.

"Did you make a wish?" She asked, although it seemed kind of dorky to be wishing upon a shooting star at this age.

"Maybe," he responded in a tone telling her that he meant "yes."

"What'd you wish for?" She teased.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what you wished for first," he said with a smirk.

"Hey! Mind if I hide with you guys? Huh? Huh? I promise I'll be a good boy!"

Neji and Tenten looked behind them to see a guy with spiky black hair a matching eye, the other one covered by an eye patch, smiling at them excitedly. He seemed all too hyper and loud and he'd probably give away their hiding spot, but it's not like you could say no to his eager disposition.

"Um, sure," Tenten replied unsurely.

"Yay! Hey Deidara, I found us some place to hide!" He yelled out. Behind him appeared a blonde haired guy whose hairstyle oddly resembled Ino's.

"Shut up Tobi, you retard! They'll find us, yeah!" The blonde guy called Deidara whisper scolded.

"Oh senpai, you're so mean! I'm a good boy, I wouldn't give away our hiding spot," Tobi whined.

"Why me?" Deidara sulked quietly. Neji and Tenten just gaped at the pair, unsure if they should say anything or not.

Back with Sakura and Sasuke...

"This is," Sasuke realized softly after he regained his composure.

"It's the pond where we met last year. It's out of the way, so I doubt they'll look here for a while," Sakura finished as she sat down by the water.

Sasuke stood there staring at her by the pond. She didn't look like the owner of the demon vagina Kiba and Zaku had mentioned earlier. She looked actually sweet and pretty just sitting there by the water's edge, not like a wild slut who'd bang any hot face. Sakura caught his gaze and felt naked having him just stare at her so easily.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly, feeling more nervous with each silent second.

Sasuke let the tension build, and let out a sigh. He walked over to her and stood on her right. He looked at the water before him and took off his shirt.

"It's hot out tonight. Let's swim," he said without much suggestion in his tone. He waded into the water and when he was about waist deep, he dunked down to soak himself. He surfaced after five seconds and shook his sticking bangs out of his eyes and off his forehead. Sakura gawked at what he had just done. She stood up and hesitated to strip off her clothes and get into the water. It wasn't the fact that she'd be swimming around in her underwear with a guy, but the pond itself made her cringe. The bottom was probably slippery with algae and there might be water bugs, leeches or even frogs swimming around. Still she wanted to be with him so badly that she pulled off her top and shimmied off her shorts, then pranced in the water quickly, hoping to adapt to the slippery feeling beneath her feet. She skipped passed him into deeper water so she could get her feet off of the slimey pond floor. Once she figured she was deep enough, she flopped on her back and floated there staring at a crescent moon. Her panorama was interrupted by Sasuke coming up beside her, and flipping her over.

"Hey," she pouted once she pulled her head out of the water. She splashed him playfully and giggled. He didn't attempt to block the water from hitting him; rather he just stood there staring at her again.

"You're no fun," she sighed.

Without warning, he pulled her into him by her wrist and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He took a moment to look into her eyes then shut his own and kissed her.

While that was going on, Ino was dealing with Shikamaru.

"Well this is lame. I could be with Sasuke now, although he's probably with stupid forehead slut now," the blonde girl sulked, forgetting their alliance when they were drunk.

"_Who am I kidding? I only want Sasuke for his body and his gorgeous face. He'd be a good bragging tool too. I'd show his picture to all my friends and he's pick me up in his car and everyone would be jealous. Oh and the sex, I bet the sex would be great. No! I need to stop this thinking. Do I really even know Sasuke? What's the point of being with someone if you plan on only sticking with them until the next hotter person comes along? The relationship between me and Sasuke would only be shallow if he ever chose me. Maybe, I should actually try liking someone and grow attached to who they are. I don't know, the idea sounds difficult to me." _

"Mrrrg," grunted Shikamaru as he began to stir. He propped himself up and put a hand to his forehead and groaned again.

"Awake I see," Ino observed aloud in a bored tone.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, looking around to see he was in his own cabin.

"You were drunk and crying for your mommy," she explained teasingly.

"I was not crying for my mommy- I mean mother," he corrected himself with a blush.

"Whatever you say," she complied sarcastically. There was a few moments of silence where the two just sat there and staring at the ground as if searching for dust mites.

"So did I say anything weird?" He questioned curiously.

"Other than whining for your mommy, you said something about seeing two naked people on top of each other," she replied.

Shikamaru thought for a moment and his memory came back to him.

"Naruto and Hinata, they looked like they just did it or where about to do it. I dunno, I imagine them being too awkward for that though," he said with his hand under his chin.

"No way, Sakura was right!" Ino exclaimed with a light pink tinge rising in her cheeks.

"Sakura's with Sasuke, isn't she? That's why you're here," He guessed.

"Yeah, but I'm here because of the ruckus you were causing," she responded with a slight frown.

"And I got knocked out and you didn't leave me to get raped by Orochimaru," he assumed again.

"That didn't even occur to me," she said honestly.

"Thanks," he spoke after a pause.

"It's no biggie," she blushed.

Back to Neji, Tenten, Tobi and Deidara...

"So who are you guys?" Tobi asked with his imaginary doggy tail wagging behind him.

"Neji," the white eyed guy answered simply.

"I'm Tenten," the panda girl replied with a more friendly tone.

"Oh, Tenten? You must be the one Itachi-san talks about all the time, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed in realization. Tenten shivered at the mention of Itachi.

"She's so cute!" Tobi squealed then glomped her. Neji glared. Deidara twitched. Tenten tensed (Say that five times fast!). Tobi continued wagging his imaginary tail.

"Dumbass, hands off of her unless you want Itachi-san to kill you, yeah!" Deidara whisper scolded that black haired kid.

"Did I hear my name?"

"AGH!" The quad screamed as they turned around to see Itachi poking his head through the bushes.

"What're you doing hugging my girl like that?" Itachi glared at Tobi.

"I am not your girl!" Tenten yelled with a blush.

"I'm sorry Itachi-san, but it's too hard to resist hugging her," Tobi whined, still holding onto the girl despite the glares he was receiving.

They all sat there in silence for a few awkward moments.

"You're forgiven! I can't stand it any longer myself!" Itachi squealed as he joined Tobi in squeezing the dear life out of the brunette girl.

Neji then stopped being envious and started feeling bad for her as Itachi's imaginary wagging tail was hitting him in the face. Deidara also sympathized with the girl.

"What should we do?" Deidara asked.

"I got a plan," Neji whispered as he dug into his left pocket.

"Hey Itachi, Tobi, look! I got Tenten shaped biscuits! You want 'em? You want 'em? Go fetch!" He ordered as he frisbeed the Mickey Mouse-ish dog biscuits far away from the hiding area. The two Uchihas took off running on all fours.

"Thank god," Tenten sighed as she gasped for air.

"Good idea, but why do you carry those cookies around with you?" Deidara questioned.

"Don't ask."

And once again, back with Sakura and Sasuke:

So basically, it was pure bliss. It was absolutely amazing. Sakura had never felt anything so intense in her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She couldn't see, to get enough of his mouth even though she opened her mouth to let him in the moment her licked her lips. She jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and passionately running her hands through his onyx hair. Sasuke lost his balance and fell back into the shallow water. He moved his hands up and down her back, getting more and more tempted as he felt the material of her bra against his fingertips with each stroke.

Nothing could ruin the moment except an odd clicking noise. The two immediately broke apart once the clicking got closer. They searched around for the source, until they spotted a pair of golden eyes staring lustfully at them.

"Oh shit," Sakura cursed as she slowly got off Sasuke and he got up trying to cause as little noise as possible. In a split second, the pair went wildly running out of the pond screaming their heads off.

"It's a goddamn crocodile! Why did Steve Irwin have to die?" Sasuke yelled trampling through the cattails and finally reaching shore. Sakura wasn't far behind him, sprinting like she stole something.

The crocodile continued chasing them on land with surprising speed with its stubby little legs.

"Let's split up," Sasuke panted as he looked behind to see the reptile gaining speed.

"Good idea, I'll go left," Sakura agreed as she swerved to the side, hoping to lose the 12 foot monster behind. Her hopes came true as the crocodile continue scuttling after Sasuke.

"What the hell? Why's it going after me?" Sasuke wailed.

"I think it's a girl crocodile!" Sakura yelled back to him, slightly worried.

The crocodile was inches away from Sasuke's feet before it/she was decided to pounce on him and chomp on his leg, causing him to fall flat on his face. The crocodile happily and proudly started to drag Sasuke back to the pond.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Sasuke asked as he was slowly being dragged by Sakura.

"I actually think it's kinda cute," she stated playfully as she watched the guy of her dreams being hauled away by a reptile.

All of a sudden, a Mickey Mouse shaped biscuit hit Sakura on her giant forehead and plunked to the ground. Then two male figures dove towards her feet wanting to get the treat, but tripped over Sasuke on the way.

"Hey, it's a family reunion!" Tobi pointed out from underneath Itachi.

"Somebody please help me," Sasuke whimpered as the crocodile attempted to drag all three Uchiha's back to her home.

And last but not least, we go back to Ino and Shikamaru.

"So I made a vow to actually like a guy for who he is and not just for his sex appeal," Ino announced.

"Congratulations," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"I would've thought you'd be proud of me," she pouted.

"I am, but I really don't care," he responded honestly.

"You're cuter with your mouth shut," she retorted bitterly.

"I'm told that a lot."

There was a silence, which Ino couldn't stand, although Shikamaru didn't mind one bit.

"So how do you know if you like someone as a person?" She questioned, hoping he might have some insight.

"Well let's see, you always want to be with them. You can't wait to wake up the next morning just to see them. Just a smile from that person is enough to fulfill your day. You don't just want to kiss them or have sex with that person, just touching them, whether it be poking, tickling or even brushing shoulders, could satisfy you more than an orgasm. When your down or scared, everybody in the world could try to cheer you up, but only their embrace can make you feel at peace. That person's attention is the only attention you desire and you want it all to yourself no matter how selfish it may seem," he answered.

"That-That was beautiful," Ino cried with waterfalls streaming out of her big as elephant dung gleaming eyes.

"Really? I was reading it out of someone's diary that I found under this bed," he said as he pointed to a little spiral journal in his hand.

"Dumbass, and I thought you had a sensitive side," she sulked, giving him a glare.

"I'm afraid that's something I lack," he informed.

There was a silence again. Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver. (A/N: Sorry, had to throw that in there.)

"Hey Shikamaru, smile for me," Ino demanded, crawling close to him getting right up in his face.

"Why should I?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She retorted.

"No," he refused blatantly.

"Come on!" She whined, sticking out her bottom lip.

"No," he refused again.

"Fine, I'm leaving then," Ino announced as she got up and went to leave. She went to the door and turned the knob. She opened it slightly and looked back at Shikamaru, whose eyes were closed, but a smile grace his lips. He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers.

"Is your day fulfilled?" He asked with a smirk.

She blushed at the question and stuck out her tongue at him. She hurriedly went out the door and slammed it behind her. Her heart was beating fast as she leaned against the cabin door and slid down until she was sitting. She sighed, closing her eyes, then opened them again finding herself face to face with Sakura.

"Why are you here forehead? Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked, a bit bitter, but not too rude.

"He got dragged off by a crocodile with his brother and a distant relative."

"Oh, I see."

Silence.

"SAY WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: So no Naruto and Hinata this chapter since they have a few chapters dedicated just to them. Sorry I've been dormant, but with the school year up again, expect it. Please review. Peace. Love. Happiness. Sora.  



	26. The Challenge

Girls Cabin Number 2

Chapter 26: The Challenge

* * *

"So Hinata, where were you last night during man hunt?" Ino pried the next morning after breakfast. She was pretty sure of the answer judging by what Shikamaru had told her the night before, but wanted to confirm it.

Hinata in return turned neon pink. After she and Naruto had done the deed, they ran out when Shikamaru came bursting in drunk. Naruto walked her to her cabin and kissed her goodnight before she entered to find that nobody was there. Exhausted from earlier events, she fell asleep easily, undisturbed when the other girls returned from playing man hunt.

"Yeah, you and Naruto kinda just disappeared during the party," Sakura hinted with mischief in her voice. This caught the attention of Tenten, Temari, and Anko as well.

"Don't tell me you-" Temari started to say.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hinata squealed from all the pressure and buried her face in her hands.

"Omigod! No way!" Anko cried, joining in the circle.

"Oh leave her alone you guys," Tenten sighed, feeling bad for Hinata.

"No way! C'mon Hinata, give us some details!" Ino begged, leaning in closer to the navy haired girl.

"Yeah! How big is Naruto? How long did he last?" Sakura pried leaning in on Hinata's other side, making her feel incredibly claustrophobic.

"Uuuhn," Hinata whined from inside her hand barrier.

"Hmmm, I guess that just leaves Tenten who still needs to cash in that V-card," Temari sniggered.

The brunette turned beet red and started poking her fingers together, much like the Hyuuga girl we all know and love. "Actually, I kinda lied during the chair game," she stated meekly.

"What? Who?" Sakura pretty much yelled.

"Hehehe," Anko started laughing in a malicious manner from the other side of the circle before Tenten could answer.

"What is it Anko?" Temari asked.

The counselor had an evil glint in her eyes. "I've been waiting for an all non-virgin cabin for 4 years and finally I can do it!" She said sheepishly.

"Do what?" The other five girls responded curiously.

"Hehehe," Anko giggle again. "Well, it pretty much goes like this. You fuck a guy, but not just any guy, a guy that you choose out of a hat. If you don't do it, you're going to Jiraiya. If you do it, then you get to use the counselors bath with hot water for the rest of camp and immunity from ever having to go to Jiraiya."

The girls sat in a moment of silence. There was really only one choice, to just do it. But what if they got somebody absolutely terrible? How would Hinata explain to Naruto? Could she even do it? And what if Sakura didn't get Sasuke? How would she pursue him and her challenge guy? Ino was excited mostly, maybe this would open up some opportunities. Tenten was on the fence. They choices of guys weren't that bad, minus a few, so chance was on her side to get somebody decent.

"I'm in," Ino said first.

"I might as well do it too. I'd be stupid not to," Tenten agreed.

Sakura bit her lip. "I'll do it too," she said a little hesitantly.

Everyone then looked at Hinata, who looked ready to burst. "I-I don't know. I've come a long way since I got here b-but, what about Naruto?" The navy haired girl wondered aloud.

"He doesn't have to know," Temari smirked. The thought of going behind Naruto's back made Hinata squirm.

"Really Hinata, you having nothing to lose, and a lot to gain," Ino encouraged.

The white eyed girl took in a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly. "I'll do it," she said in a tiny squeaky voice.

"Alright!" Anko cheered. "Temari, do you want to be in on this too?"

"Hell yeah," the blonde responded with much excitement in her eyes.

"Great, just give me a moment to write down the names of all the guys in our group and put them in a hat," Anko said.

"Aww man, only in our group? Damn," Ino pouted, hoping she'd get a picking from the whole camp.

"Hmm, so that means, Kakashi, Dosu, Itachi, Kabuto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, and Zaku right?" Tenten thought out loud.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Temari commented, trying to picture herself seducing each one.

"Gawd, I hope I don't get Lee. Please let me get Sasuke," Sakura begged to no one in particular.

Hinata simply curled up into a ball and buried her face in her knees and occasionally let out a squeal whenever she thought of having to do it with anyone but Naruto. What if she chose Neji? She started to panic slightly as she heard the shredding of paper.

"I'll take any of them on," Ino said determinedly. If it was a guy, she loved to tease him no matter who he was or what he looked like. This would be all fun and games for her.

"Not Itachi. Not Itachi. Not Itachi," Tenten kept repeating over and over again.

"Geez girl, what's you beef with that guy? He's kinda fucking gorgeous if you haven't noticed," Ino pointed out. Seriously, the older Uchiha definitely topped her list of guys she wanted to choose.

" It's just- He's just a freak! He's the last person I want to choose." The brunette nearly yelled.

"Then just who do you want to choose then?" The blonde prodded.

"Sasuke would definitely be better and um, I guess Kiba seems like he would be good in bed. Oh and Kakashi is pretty hot, just wish he'd lose the bandana," Tenten said nervously.

"Oh really?" Ino sighed, not really believing her. It was so obvious she was after the Hyuuga boy, and definitely held a slight attraction to Itachi.

"Alrighty girls, I got all 12 names here in a hat just waiting for you. Who's gonna brave it up first?" Anko announced as she placed an adorable pinstripe fedora in the middle of the circle with little pieces of paper in it.

"CIT first!" Temari cried out as she leaned towards the middle and stuck her hand in the hat. She swirled around the paper first before she chose one. She uncrumpled her piece and read aloud, "Shikamaru." She smirked, for a kid, he had a strong sex appeal to him. The older girl giggled and shook in excitement. The other blonde in the room however, felt slightly annoyed and scowled.

"I can't wait now! Me next!" Ino claimed as she extended her slender arm towards the hat and drew out a name. She hastily unfolded the paper and immediately paled as she read the name that was on it. Seriously out of all the people-

"Well who is it Ino?" Sakura questioned trying to look at her paper.

The blonde girl just burst out laughing, sparking curiosity in the other girls.

"Oh my god, this is going to be too funny," she choked out between fits of laughter and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Just tell us already!" Anko yelled, growing impatient.

"Lee!" Ino replied and then promptly fell back holding her stomach laughing. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as well out of relief.

"That makes me feel so much better. I'll go now," Sakura said after she calmed down from laughing at/with Ino. She crawled forward and plucked a random piece of paper from the hat. As she unrolled the paper and read the name that was on it, all laughing thoughts left her head and were suddenly replaced with fear.

"Gaara," the pink haired girl winced as she said the name.

"Haha! My baby bro's got it coming!" Temari hollered as she began laughing like Ino was.

"He's your brother?" Sakura said in shock. The handsome, yet totally scary redhead was the wild pretty girl's brother?

"Yup, I'll even help you out if you need it," the CIT responded with a wink after her laughing was over.

"Great," Sakura mumbled as she slumped her posture.

Everyone's attention turned to Hinata, who suddenly uncurled out of her ball form and in a zombie-like manner, inched towards the hat and chose a name. She fell back in her original spot and unfolded the paper. There was no expression on her face when and after she read the name.

"Ehhh," she whined as her face finally contorted to worry and disappointment.

"Who? Who?" The others seemed to hoot like owls.

"Kabuto," she answered flatly, then proceeded to take her ball form again.

"Poor girl, I guess that leaves me for last. Here goes nothing," Tenten said as she reached in a grabbed a balled up piece. She uncrumpled it slowly and closed her eyes. She hesitated to open her eyes and when she did, she immediately regretted it. The bun haired girl threw herself into hysterical laughter, to the point where she couldn't breathe.

"You got Itachi didn't you?" Ino smirked.

Tenten tried to responded yes, but the laughing wouldn't stop.

This was going to be on hell of a challenge.

* * *

A/N: Fuck this.


End file.
